Move On!
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Move on, just two words. Two simple words. But it seems really difficult to them, even with just utter it. With the past that haunts them, could they move on? Chapter 6 UPDATE : The forbidden words have been spoke out as they've choose to drown together. Cover not mine. AU. AsuCaga.
1. We were so close

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny series. How I wish I own them! Then make Cagalli and Athrun have their wedding scene. I don't own the song too. ^^

**Pairing: **AsuCaga (main). Slight, KL and other pairing later.

**Warning: **AU, Grammatical Errors, OOCness, Typo(s), Un-Beta-Ed. It is not a sequel. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N: **Ehm… Enjoy reading. Tee-hee~… *smile widely*

**Many Thanks:** My beloved sister for the 'opening' narration and Athrun's narration. ^^ *hug*.

**Summary: **Move on, just two words. Two simple words. But it seems really difficult to them, even with just utter it. With the past that haunts them, could they move on?

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

**Move on**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: We were so close**

.

.

.

_Once in time, you were my love, revealing love, in summer rain and autumn pain. I cried in vain. I missed you so. You're my delight in my heart in my soul. _[1]

.

.

.

.

.

Winter slowly fades away and spring comes quietly. The wind blows from winter to spring before long will come the sweet smell of flowers and the chirping song of birds will be heard again. The garden in Hibiki's Residence soon will have filled with many different colors replaces the dominant white.

The residence it self separated by the two wings. The main room, family area, office and study room were in the west room. The middle of the building was the hall and the beautiful garden in front of it. Guest rooms were in the opposite wing, east side. Each room had own large enough bathroom and fireplace.

The sun began to eliminate the shinning light of the moon and star has been superseded by. The chill of night breeze felt on the skin. The weak sound of splash water from the fountain in the middle garden could be heard inside his room. It sound so pleasurable in this quiet evening…for a moment.

His amethyst orbs began observing those changes with a thrill inside the big glass window of a warm study room. As the time of the season arrived, he will no longer use the fireplace as often as it is today.

While resting his body in comfortable seats and glanced the scenery in front of him, it seemed his mouth never stop moving. It turns out he was in the middle of a conversation with a person by phone.

"We're fine. Lacus is so excited too. And **she**'s alright." There was a pause; waiting from the other line to finish his speaks. "Yes, she's in her room now. Trying her dress with you know who!" the brunette answered as his twirled around his chair while giving the other line changed to spoke again.

The amethyst eyes chuckled, "Hahaha… You know her when it comes to dress! C-H-A-O-S!" _But strange… even now, I still couldn't hear a scream._ He added silently, the sound of other laughter could be heard so loudly outside the phone. "When you will arrive in Orb? But not need to worry, Lacus has planned everything." The brown haired man stood up and walked toward the door to family living room.

"Okay then, take care. I don't want my little tigress become a widow before her wedding day." The older twin smiled and the line went off. He stopped his heels and a smile graced his face was slowly disappearing.

_Is this what you want, right sis? _He thought awhile, before he sighed and glanced up to stairs that lead to his twin sister's room.

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

"I looked like a clown." Cagalli said as she glanced her reflection in the mirror. "You're not! Look at you; you're look beautiful on it." Her best friend assured the blonde head as she tried to fix the dress from her back.

Cagalli looked down at her very white wedding dress. It was bare-shoulder dress and full skirt ballooned gown with some lace and pearl has sewn around them. The dress also looked so badly expensive, just how many cost her soon-to-be-husband spent on it.

"I'm getting married, not following a parade!" She sighed heavily and twirled around to face her read headed best friend.

"What do you mean? Come Cags, it's just a dress!" Flay said tiredly. "Exactly, just a dress! Why can I just wear a _simple _dress?" Cagalli exclaimed as she walked passed Flay and slump off her body in couch.

"What?! This is wedding Cags, for God' sake! Don't tell me you want to wear your shirt and jeans with sneaker!" She shook her red lock and rolled her eyes disbelief with her blonde friend attitude. "I'm not! But I could think about it and don't forget to add the veil!" she grinned innocently, which cause Flay more irritated. Facing seriously to her best friend, Flay walked toward Cagalli and sit beside her.

"What happen? Tell me something or someone bothering you, isn't it?" Cagalli let out a heavy breath before answered, "Well, you know. Is it a little bit fast, I mean – all of this?"

Flay hand rose to reached Cagalli hand, she gave her a light squeeze. "I know you still not over _it_ but he's nice guy Cags." The amber eyes down cast after heard what Flay told her.

"It was so unfair for him –"

Before she finished, Flay cupped both her cheeks. "Listen to me Cags! It's over! _He_ is happy now! Now, you're turn." Cagalli eyes widened as she tried so hard to suppress her tears. "But by marrying him –?" that's it; she failed to stopped her tears felt down at her rosy cheeks. Flay understood that she became unfair and obviously selfish but she knew the groom-to-be was a perfect man for her friend.

Flay also knew that her best friend was a tough's person; she always looked like a sun that would never be sets. But sometimes, just sometimes, she had known that she played pretend. Truth, she looked happily outside, but no one had known that her beautifully amber eyes reflected the opposite.

"Do you love him?" Flay asked the blonde one.

Cagalli was surprised with Flay's sudden question, "I –"

Flay interrupted the amber eyes again. "Do you still love _him_?"

"I – I don't know either, maybe…I'm still." She admitted.

The red haired girl said nothing while embraced Cagalli. She caressed her blonde hair while Cagalli cried in her tiny shoulder. She changed; Flay's tomboyish and feisty childhood friend has changed. The person who couldn't easily cried because got a kick and blow in championship of martial arts she ever followed. Now has become so fragile just because of _him_.

After so many years passed by, she still hadn't over _it_. Just because of… Love. How love tends to do that! Simple word but has a deepest meaning.

Flay felt sad yet felt delight with her blonde friend condition. She felt sad, of course, by seeing her friend sad. But it felt delight too, because she had shown her weakness just in front of her. Even her brother or her parent didn't have an 'honor' to saw Cagalli like this.

"Sshh… It's alright, let it out. I'm here," as her hand patted Cagalli's back.

Suddenly, Cagalli pushed away Flay hard. "Holy Bloody Crappy!" the red haired girls' eyes widened after the amber eyes sudden act. "W-what happened!?" she was so confused with her blonde friend.

"Flay, _we_ ruined the dress. For the love of Haumea, help me to get out this dress off! My mother and Lacus will happily kill me when they know _we_ had ruined the dress!" the blonde girl yelled in frustrated while tried to free-_ing_ herself from the luxury dress.

_We_, Flay jaw dropped, "What the FUGDE!" then she stood up. "Why did it have to be my fault!? You're the one who has created the mellow situation here, Blondy! I just was trying to HELP!" Flay shouted her back as she help her undress.

"You the one to started it! And don't called me that, _red-dish_!" she scowled while pointing her finger to the read lock girl. "Why you little _cherry berry_…" she paused, "…That's way he left you." Flay smirked while eye-ing Cagalli's body after she help undress her and revealed her light purple underwear.

The vein has popped out from the blonde head. "HEY! Take that back! Who were you called a 'little'?! You… _bitchy whory witchy slutty_!" as she stormed pass the blue eyes girls who tried to smoothed Cagalli's wrinkle dress and put the dress carefully in drawer.

"WHAT you've called me! You UGLY!? You the one who have to takes that back!" she shouted back while the blonde was wearing her bathrobe.

It was started again, '_The Best Friend Intimated Talk'_. They had always like that, reassured each other, have fun together, and even scowled each other just to blown it up whatever in their brain and their heart. "Like hell I do! You're BIMBO!" she stuck her tongue out like five years old child.

"Hah! I'm not the one who being _dumped_," Flay smirked while she brushed her red silky hair over her shoulder, one other hand in her hip. She knew how to make the blonde pissed out. But the blonde would definitely refused for being defeated, "_Uh-huh_, and I'm not the one who _regretted_ what she had done after dumped someone!" as crossed her arm over her chest.

Narrowed her blue eyes, she hissed "Why you –"

The amber orbs cut her off, "Yes ME, _Flay_, Why?"

"You'll regret this, _Hibiki_!" Flay said with threatened tone.

"Regret my ASS! Not in 1000 year, _Miss_ _Allster_!" Cagalli yelled back, never admitted defeat.

The two best friends _forever and ever_ continued to scream, yelled and shouted each other inside the closed room.

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

**Meanwhile, outside Cagalli's room…**

The two men was thinking so hard, they was being hit by confused will they knocked on the door of room and interrupted the 'yelled at each other usually scene' or remain where they has stand now. However, for them the second option was the perfect answer. But this condition it seems very impossible to choose.

Actually, they were going to knock the door when the two beautiful ladies inside the room had started their intimate fight. They didn't listen or even care with what the ladies talk about. They were too busy with their own fears. They were too busy with what they would've got from the girls.

The brown haired man began to talk nervously, "Err… d-do we have to do this?" Another man with blonde hair answered, "Like we have a change against your mother! _Queen's_ orders are absolute!"

The brunette gulped, "B-but... T-They –"

The blonde haired man cut him off, "No buts Kira! Just do it! You're **man**, aren't you? Then acts like one!"

Kira grumble disbelief, "What was that supposed to mean? Are you not a man too… Dad?!"

"Well, I am **man**! I'm your _Father_ too… and that's an order –" the amber eyes man paused just for took a little breathe signaling sigh, "– Beside, I don't want to get your sister's and George's daughters wrath!" Cagalli's old-man version grinned innocently.

_Oh so just like father, like daughter_, Kira whispered to himself. _Always got what they want_.

Kira swallowed hard and prayed silently for his safety. Kira knew when the two scary err… lovely ladies got their fight, whoever person or other creature whom wanted to stop them equal living this world quickly.

"Do it _dude_! Stop being wimp! I'll wait here peacefully! Just knock the door, tell them the dinner ready then leave! And we all will have a happily ever after!" The blonde middle age-man told him with a big annoyed smile and pushed Kira toward the door.

"So much for being my father." The amethyst orbs mumbled. Kira cleared his throat and stared for the door inventively. Then a second, his hand rose to knock the door. He knocked twice and opened the door with bright shinny smile just to be greeted by the flying pan. Where the hell was it come from? Oh well, because of that the fight has stopped.

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

The airport was busy as usually, a lot people passing by here and there, noise everywhere and for make even worse because many flights had delayed. There was a man with navy blue haired looked very hasty searched for the exit while talking to someone over the phone that seems engaged the conversation quite complicated. It has shown from his uncomfortable face. He even has to mouth-ed an apologized to several people whom accidentally got hit by him.

"I've just arrived…" he took a little breathe "…I know I'm late, I'm on my way now." Looked like the person whom he talked to wasn't satisfied with his answer. After several argued, finally he arrived in front the car door whom the company had prepared before with the driver who greeted him and opened the door for him. He got into car, ended the phone, and resting himself in the passenger seat while scratching his temple.

"How was your flight mister?" the driver began to talked while looking his 'master' from the mirror. The 'master' sighed heavily before replied, "It was… fine, I guess."

"Pardon mister, but it seems you very tired. We could get to hotel first and postponed the meeting for hours. I could talk to Mister Joule –" the driver couldn't finish his suggestion because the navy blue haired man has to cut him off. "There's no need Miguel. I'm fine and I'm very late now. And I don't want hear Yzak's explosion…yet and you got fired cause of that, but thanks I appreciated it." He smile assured the driver. "I'm sorry mister; I'll get there as soon as possible." Miguel's eyes began to concentrate to the road again.

The emerald eyes just give him a small nod and smile.

Before he could close his eyes, his phone rang. It was a text message. He looked to the phone screen, and smiled grace his handsome face. He replied all of the questions.

_I've just arrive in Orb and I'm on my way for meeting. I'm very late and Yzak already got berserk. After this meeting I'll go straight to hotel. Tomorrow, after the meeting I'll going to meet __**him**__. I'll have eat later, how are you? Have you eaten well? Don't get too busy! See you days later. Take care of yourself. I missed you too._

_Athrun._

His smile faltered after send the message. He sighed again, how many times he sighed after he arrive. His had forgotten to close his emerald eyes and glanced the glass window. Silently, he admired the sun which will soon be in thrash by night. The color's change from red, pink, orange, slight purple or people have said, twilight, was so pretty. But, for him, the twilight has a different color now. [2]

His eyes slowly close before mouthed 'I miss you' for a very depth meaning. To whom exactly the word was indicated for.

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

"Mwornwing…" she yawned and greeted her family with her sleepy eyes in the dining room as she took a seat among her brother and her best friend. Flay decide to stay a night because of their twin parent 'order'. They have insisted to make Flay stay. And because was feels sorry for Kira after last night accident.

After several replied from whoever person in the dining room, before started to drink her orange juice like usual, she turned to faced his father, Ulen Hibiki, whom has Cagalli's inherit her amber eyes and blonde hair was. His faced looked strange, then she glanced every person in the room, they had the same silly expression similar with her dad. She raised her eyebrows questioned, she wanted to ask Flay beside her but her red haired best friend seems really enjoy watching her meal.

So she decides to ask her brother. She turned her head and… her jaw dropped. Her beautiful amber eyes widened, and then suddenly… she laughs hard while clutching her stomach. Kira's knew what his sister laugh was. It was him. Not for long, every one in that room began to laugh. The twin mother, Via Hibiki, whom tried hard to suppress the laughs but failed, ended, created a giggling sound. Flay who looked away and laugh a little cover her mouths with her smoothly palm. Even their maid joined them too. While his father and sister had no shame to expression their felling.

"Hmph… What the hell with your face... hahaha... oh... my Haumea... haha... Kira you should look your own face. Haha… It's look like a tennis ball. Haha…" Cagalli managed to ask her brother even she tried so damn hard not to laughs. The brown haired man stopped eats and growled. Oh, how he so wished to kick his little sister face. "Damn Callie, I can't believe you and… you there do this to me." He hissed as he pointing Cagalli and Flay.

Kira face was nearly broken because the 'flying pan' accident last night. Cagalli and Flay already has apologized to Kira several time even gave him first aid to prevent more badly. Despite that, seen the big lump in his forehead make the two girls feel guilty and… funny.

"Kira, Cagalli, language please," their mother warned. "Sorry mom," They said union. "Kira, you should go to the doctor to heal that… thing." Via's suggested his son with a brightly smile. "I will mom after my work done… Gotta go know." He replied as he stood.

"Do it what your mom say Kira, your wedding just months later. I don't want you embarrassed your bride, Lacus and your family because the pan's mark thing." His father smirk after said that before the brunette could replied, his blonde sister speak up. "Are you dam…ehem… serious should've to go to work? What would people say if they saw that?!" Via just shook her head for father daughter's behaviors, how they loved to tease "Kira. His amethyst eyes looked down to face his sister.

"Callie was right Kira." Ulen said. "Or maybe you should ask Flay, she had an acquaintance who's an expert plastics surgeon. With just a snap of his finger that person can be more beautiful. If you don't believe it just looks at Flay's face. Perfect isn't it? It was –" the blonde girl snapped her mouth after received Flay super death-glare that whoever person whom seen her eyes would turn into ash before mouth-ed the 'F' thing. The blonde gulped hard and grinned nervously then continue to eat.

"Like I care if they said something bad just fired them." he smiled proudly.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and said mockingly, "Whatever, Boss!"

"Kira..." now his father who has turned to warned him. "Kidding dad!" as give his parent kiss and his sister kiss on the cheek. Before he gone to far, Via called him, "Kira you forgot something!" it was sound more statement than a question. Kira raised his eyebrow, questioned, at his mother. Suddenly he remembered.

"Oh, Callie. He has called yesterday. Called him back will ya!"

"Hnn…" it only her replied without looked to his brother. She knew whom 'he' refers to.

But his mother still stared him with its-not-what-I-mean look.

"Kira, you're forgot to kiss Flay." Via answered her own question. Heard that, his amethyst eyes got widened, Cagalli chocked on her food. Her father quickly stood up and patted the blonde back and gives her drink. Flay was blushing hard as she waved her hand a little in front her chest. "Auntie, there's no ne –"

"Flay dear… You're their childhood friend. You're like our family and like a lil' sister for them." Via assured her with her beautiful smile. Her eyes downcast as she replied, "Thank you, Auntie." Suddenly, Flay feel something warm press on her cheek. Kira was kissed her, she jerked up and met Kira's face. Her blue eyes met amethyst one. The air suddenly changed from comfortable with strange one. There stared each other for a few second, before Kira broke up his gaze. "Bye, everyone." With that, he left.

Via stared confusingly with her son's behavior, turned her head to her husband, Ulen just shrugged his shoulder. After Kira's leaving, Flay was continued to eat her meal quietly while Cagalli drink her favorite juice.

From the corner of her amber eyes, Cagalli knew what was Flay feel now? What was Flay thinking now? She just sighed heavily. _We couldn't change the past…we should move on._

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

The fresh and gentle breeze caressed his white skin. His silky navy blue hair was flowing trough the air as his drove his black sport car with full speed recalled the rare passing vehicles even though sometimes there was no one. The smell of pine trees scent had accompanied his journey.

After several minutes, Athrun Zala slowed the pace of his car after his views could see clearly where his destination. His black Lamborghini car had stopped in front of heavy iron gates of the Zala Mansion.

The mansion was lay miles away from the center of Orb, perfect places for retired. With a three big garage, two ranch, and behind the mansion was a beautiful private lake and forest with a few 'protected' animal but benign and deliberately keeps, the Zala Mansion was three times greater than Hibiki Residence.

Yesterday, his flight had delayed for almost one hour and marked only one meeting with his clients. Fortunately, he was able to attend the meeting on time, although without a break after descending from the plane. He knew his body needed it, but he has already use to it.

The second meeting had finished an hours ago. The clients it self has revealed a sense of contentment on their faces which means their cooperation whom have mutually beneficial will continue work together. At least, this was all in accordance with the wishes of his father, whom he would meet today.

That was the main reason why he wanted to got away from 'the get laid session' in the luxury bar that Dearka has prepared in the center of Orb which might made him relax or more sober after its lack rest and meeting.

After passing through the long and wide's hallways. Ran into couple of maid and butler whom greeted while respectfully bowed their head, finally he got to the door of wood large enough. He could smelt the scent of distinctive wood from the wood door. After taken a small breath, he started knocked the door and after got the answer from behind the door, he step in.

"You're earlier. Have a seat. What would you like to drink?" Patrick Zala, whom has known as Athrun's father began to ask filled with the authority air to his only son without raised his head from his paperwork while Athrun took a seat in couch a little far from Patrick, his usual seat. Not even a warm smiled or a Father's hug for greeted him, or just a simple 'how are you', 'how your day was' or 'how was your flight' question. "I No need…ehm…Father. Thank you." Athrun's replied with polite and respectful tone truthfully he was confused to address his father slash the owner of the company he work on and the one he'll have inherit it, "And about the meeting, I've to report that –"

"I've already heard from Andrew few minutes ago. Congratulation…" he said without smiled and happily tone then after said that he stooped his work, stood up with a red file in his hand made his way to his son. Replaced the files in desk in front Athrun, he said, "There wasn't a reason I called you here. Read it and you'll understand." He gave his back to Athrun while stand proudly in front the big glass window.

Athrun silently knew what his father reason to call him here. No doubt, because **that **reason, 'the old reason'. But about the file, truth, he was really curious what that's all about. He reached and opened the file, after read the title before finish to read what was have written there, his eyes widened and throw away the file as stood up. His fist clenched up, _here we go again_, "Father, I told you so many times, I will not do **that**! Please understand" even Athrun was anger but he could manage to calm as possible. "Sign it Athrun!" it was his father replied. "You couldn't do that! This is my life! This is my ma –" Patrick cut him off and faced his son with raised his voice.

"Your biggest mistake, indeed! I've got the **report **Athrun. I knew it! Don't bother to hide it again! Now, Sign it!" Athrun emerald eye's got widen, after several years he hide **it**, his father already know their secret. He knew with this he would have no change again his father. Athrun closed his emerald eyes, took a deep breathe and gave him angered father small nod of his head, "I'm sorry Chairman. I've several works to do. I should have to go now. Excuse me. Good day." Patrick Zala eyes widened after his son disobey his order while Athrun made his way toward the door.

"Come back here, Bastard! We don't finish yet!" his face was red covered by anger. Athrun stop his heels, his tightened the knob. He turned around and spoke, "I've enough Father. Don't you get enough! I did your every single damn command, but these… please only this, accept it!" even his tone was harsh but he looked his father with pleading eye.

"If you can't do this because of me, do it because your family. Do it because you are…_Zala_. Do it because of your…mother." His father last word stabbed his heart. How could he bring his mother to this? If his mother, Lenore Zala, still alive, he was sure that his mother would have in his side.

He couldn't speak more, he just turned around and walked away leaving his father's mansion as soon as possible without even care with his father shouted his name and some maid and butler chased him. But they late, the Zala's heir was already gone to far with his car. He drove like a mad man.

He had enough, he couldn't take anymore. He just wanted to leave. It wasn't because his mother last word before she died, maybe he would have gone leave his father long time ago. But he couldn't… his mother last word still echoed in his head until now.

_Change your father for me. Stay by his side, could you do that for me, Athrun?_

He almost killed the innocent animal if he has pulled the brakes faster. He breathes heavily and sign relief after saw the poor thing was saved. _Oh, my god. What've I done? I'm sorry mother… I'm sorry_ as he put his head in steering wheels.

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

"_Oh, Callie. He has called yesterday. Called him back will ya!"_

For almost fifteen minutes, Cagalli stared at her gold cell phone. It seems that she was in dept in thought. She just stared and sighed, stared again and sighed again. Thank to Haumea, Flay has already home. If not the blonde would got her pieces of mind.

_Damn you, Kira._ She thought for herself. _Aarrghh… just face it, Cagalli!_

Frustrated, she messy her hair out, bite her lower lips which mean she so confused of something. And gripped the phone, press a few number she knew. Take the phone to her ear; she could hear the waiting tone. A few second, the waiting tone replaces by man voice which answered her call with happily voice. She could felt it. Her fiancé was sincerely happy. So she should've happy too. She must…!

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

**Next morning, Zala Corp. in Orb…**

"Dude… the meeting was over, could you just wipe that _horrible_ face." The tanned blonde man said, and receives a glare from the navy blue haired man. "_Spooky,_" the tanned man mumble. Athrun continued to playing his golden ring in his third finger.

"Dearka was right, Zala. You're look like a shit." This time the silver haired man whom being disturbed by Athrun's face. "What the hell happened?! I swear to god if is about this your woman, I –"

"My Father, Yzak." The Zala's heir interrupted The Joule's heir, the silver haired man. "He forced me to sign that again and for more even worse, I should've married with… you know who." He sighed and run his hand through his silky hair.

Athrun's best friend knew what the Zalas was argued it. After years their problem hasn't fixed yet, maybe it wouldn't if both of them still being stubborn.

"You know, Dude. Your life is complicated. It was all began with you met **her**," As Dearka put one hand to Athrun's shoulder. Turned around to the tanned man, he received the second death glare from the emerald eyes man. He shivered and pulls off his hand away. Yzak just shook his head with his friend behavior.

"A loser and a wimp! You make a perfect couple. Why you not married!" Yzak smirk with boring tone. Heard that, Dearka growled and Athrun, he just face palm. Suddenly, the silver haired man handed the gradation white and purple elegant envelope to Athrun. His emerald eyes met Yzak's blue eyes, questioned. "What this?" Athrun's asked. "It was from Lady Clyne." He answered. "Lady Clyne? Lacus? As _our _Lacus Clyne?! Our childhood's friend." Dearka raised his eyebrow while asked his silver haired man.

"Who else?! Lacus's grandmother? Why would a dead body send us a damn wedding invitation, you're an idiot!" Yzak scowled while smack Dearka's head. "Ouch… Damn, Yzak it hurt! Why you're the only one who got invited!" the amethyst eyes pouted. "I received from one of your secretaries _Elsman_, before we started the meeting this morning. She _entrusts_ it to me and that was for all of us you're idiot! Just read it, Zala. Before I crushed down this idiot head!" As he smacked his head for the second time.

He opened the letter carefully, the letter was so soft and elegant, and it smell like rose scent, Lacus's favorite flower. He started to read the invitation, while Dearka tried took a peek on it over Athrun's shoulder while Yzak crossed his arms in front his chest with unreadable expression, waiting patiently.

"Hibiki?! As the Yamato-Hibiki's Corp. one of the biggest company in Orb?" Dearka give the long whistled. "Correction, the second after Athha… in Orb." Yzak smirk meaningly with satisfaction. The blue haired-man remains quiet. "So, Lacus will marry this… Kira." Athrun said disbelief. _How they've met._

"Actually, Zala, there was a second one. Look the bottom of it."

"Hmm…second?" The blue haired man raised his eyebrow.

"Double wedding! That's Lacus for you." Yzak answered.

"What the freaking hell! Holy shit ~ Oh gwod…" Dearka was really surprised with this double wedding. He felt silly with this double thing, but no doubt it must be Lacus. Athrun ignored Dearka as he continued to read.

_It is our moment the love that united us, Together with our sister/brother, we:_

_Cagalli Hibiki-Athha and Shinn Asuka_

_Respectfully request your presence at our double wedding ceremony_

His emerald widened his mouth part disbelief. _Athha, _He repeated again the name over and over in his head. His didn't hear Dearka still cursed something and Yzak scowled him because he so annoyed. He didn't realize when he clutched the invitation so hard.

Now he know, he though, he has already move on as he glance a little to his left finger, where the golden ring was. He though he has already over her. He though he has forgot about her. But now he knows it was all about the 'brain' but not the heart that he still loves her. _Cagalli Athha_.

**~TBC**

**~◦n◦~◦n◦~◦n◦~**

**A/N:** My first multichapter. Yay! *shuffling dance* I know its sound cliché but honest I got this based on true story of my closed friend and her story was not happy ending one but I would make a happy ending one (maybe) _-", I changed the plot a little bit with some conflicts here and there, for example, my country only had two seasons. ^^

I'm really sorry for making almost all character in this fic so OOC. But honest, I wanted to keep them IC , maybe five chapter left. I don't know how to make a double wedding invitation. Attention, you will kill me if you read the next chapter. *gulped*

I'm not doubled check on this when I was post-it, so do forgive me if you had found many mistake. *bow*

I finished one chapter for one week. Damn. So hard to make a narration and my whole week was terrible. My school task, exam, and part time job in my family small 'business' was killing me. And I has been drifting to read another pairing and in another fandom. Hahaha~ xD. It can't be help their stories was awesome! I'm just a mere human being.

Thanks for read this, Please give me some pieces of your mind (review). *bow*

Notes: [1] & [2] has taken from song lyric from Anna Ni Issho Datta no Ni live by Kalafina in Animax Musix Fall 2010_._

Many Thanks,

Nel.

Fighting! ^o^)9


	2. It Called Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny series if i did they were already have a cute twin baby. I don't the song too. ^^

**Warning:** AU, Grammatical Errors, OOCness, Typo(s), Un-Beta-Ed. This not a sequel. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** To making clear that this is not a sequel from Return?. I made Return inspired from the song while Move on was based from my friend story after I made Return?. Accidentally, it has similarity, so I decide to mix a little but the plot would be different.

Sorry for the late update. *bow* you would kill me if you read this. *run away* but *back again* I definitely AsuCaga's fan ever. *run again*

* * *

**Move On!  
**.

.**  
**

Chapter 2: It Called Destiny

.  
.

_Even if I can't see the astrayed answers tomorrow, I carry the truth known as 'today' in order to meet you. The things that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream. Believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting_**. [1]**

* * *

The sound of pounding music flourished throughout the bar, the blink of naughty eyes whom obviously has flirt on him, couldn't replaced by took another sip of the clear liquor that already made him drunk.

"Athrun, stop it dude!" The tanned man suggested the blue haired-man.

"Shut up Elsman! Enjoy your life like you said." Although Dearka knew what he meant about it but Athrun seriously spoke with drunken tone. It made Dearka very worried, a friend who usually being cool, calm and collected could be like that.

After read the invitation, suddenly the navy blue haired man who usually ignored Dearka's 'invitation' –the get laid party in luxury bar- being the one who drag him to drink. The tanned man was surprised with his unusual stance.

There must be a well thought out by the navy blue haired man. If wasn't his father or his boring job then became strong evidence must be that invitation. Dearka knew if Athrun got drunk it definitely related to **her**. It had been the second time Athrun got drunk because of **her**. Because Athrun got drunk, he completely lost** her**.** Her**, who he still in love with.

"Athrun… stop it –"

"You know Elsman; because of this…" as he lifted his glass in front of his face, "I lost** her**. People said that drink would let you forget your problem but for me… drinks just remain me of** her**." Dearka just sighed heavily to Athrun burst out. Later he began to laugh like a mad-man, Dearka really need to get out from there before Athrun made his second mistake.

At first, the blue haired man growled, ignored Dearka, soon he did. "Whether you'll like or not Zala! I take you back to the hotel." Dearka said as he put Athrun's shoulder around his neck to make him steady.

"You said that I left you…but no…you're the only one who left me…me…" Athrun whispered soon he fall a sleep.

If Yzak knew this he would proudly to said, give that bastard to the starving crocodile or ignored that pathetic person! Silently, Dearka have to agree with Yzak's cruel opinion if seen Athrun who already unconscious like this and he cursed Yzak deeply who left quickly to PLANT.

"Man… Zala you're heavy. What have you eat? Whale!? Uurgh…"

* * *

_"Marry me!?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Let get marry!"_

_"What the -"_

_"Marry me. Please Miss Athha?"_

_"You're crazy! Can't you see? I'm busy now. I've to finish Mrs. Badgiruel's assignment!"_

_"Come one, Cagalli. Just say yes?"_

_"Go now and get married with the wall, Zala!"_

_"I can't make love with wall."_

_"Moron!"_

_"But you're like me, don't you?"_

_"Nu-uh!"_

_"..."_

_"I love you."_

_"You are so cute my princess!"_

_"I am! And stop calling me princess, help me with this task and I will marry you tomorrow...if I remember."_

_"Aye sir!"_

Cagalli continued to play the pen in its fingers while one of her hands to prop up her chin. She momentarily forgets her paper which a little pilling on her desk and left the untouched laptop in front of her.

She was in her office; she was the deputy director of the Athha Corp., the biggest company in Orb. Why she was in Athha Corp if Hibiki itself have a large company not to mention her biological parent who owned!? Cagalli Hibiki-Athha is biological daughter of Ulen Hibiki of Hibiki-Yamato Corp.

The key of the answers was 'twin'. A so many years ago, Hibikis and Athhas were closest friend and 'comrade'. The young Ulen Hibiki had lost his parents from a car accident. The twenty five year old the only left Athha heir, Uzumi, has decided to adopt him. So Ulen Hibiki was inheriting Athha name too. But Uzumi did not forced him to be his heir, considering Ulen still had a family company to run on. Uzumi, himself has lost his wife and decided not re-married.

After Ulen married Via whom a famous doctor, scientist and health experts in Orb and gave birth twin, Kira and Cagalli, they decide to became 'wise' and 'fair'. Cagalli became half of Athha and Kira half of Yamato. Who was Yamatos after all? Via Hibiki's sister is Caridad who married with Haruma Yamato. Yamatos was officially the uncle-aunt of the twin.

After twin born, Hibiki Corp. was merging with Yamato Corp., and because Yamatos couldn't give an heir so they decided, Kira would be their heir.

Hibiki-Yamato Corp. that engaged in the health field such as advanced medical equipment and the owner of several major of hospitals in the Orb and PLANT.

Different with Athha, the corp. is a multi-international company which has a network of hotels, malls, transportation and plantations. To make short, Zala and Athha were rivals.

Once satisfied with her thought, her went back to her work with some paper to have sign on it through some files to she should've check on it.

_Beep!_

Her intercom buzzed out. "Yes?" The blonde answered.

_"Miss Athha, You've a call from Miss Clyne."_ Her secretary replied.

_Lacus?_ She thought a while then speak up.

"Yes please, oh... And Asagi, drop the formality, it's Cagalli."

_"But Miss Athha-"_

She cut her off, "I told you so many times! If there were just two of us, you've to call me Cagalli. And if you still call me that, I made that as an order!"

Her secretary sighed and admits defeated, "A-alright, Miss Ath- ehem... Cagalli. And this is Miss Clyne." Another beep sound and the amber eyes started to speak.

"Lacus?"

_"Cagalli, how are you? I miss you so much!"_ Replied the owner of the angelic voice, Lacus Clyne know as the Diva from PLANT.

"Same old, Kira is fine, my parent and my family are fine, everyone fine... I guess. How 'bout you? Where are you now?" She asked as she stopped to sign some paper.

Cagalli could hear the diva sighed a little, _"Ehm... I'm still in PLANT, but after this tour over I'll go to Orb ASAP."_ She assured the blonde who soon-to-be her sister-in-law.

Cagalli chuckled a bit, "It's alright Lacus, and I know that you've missed my brother so much. Just enjoy your concert, don't worry, I've my eyes on him if he do some ridiculous thing, I'll kick his idiot head!" Cagalli could felt the pink princess blush when the blonde mention her brother name.

Kira is a lucky guy because Lacus was sure a beautiful, kind, gentle, lady-like girl and have an angelic voice. Lacus Clyne was a daughter of Siegel Clyne whom a famous politician from PLANT. The press has predicted that their marriage would be a huge and spectacular wedding.

The pink princess giggle, _"Don't be so rude to your brother-"_ Cagalli just rolled her eyes as Lacus continued, _"-I've missed Aunties and Uncles too. Of course Lord Athha too."_

She said polite which make Cagalli raised her eyebrow and laughs. "No-no Lacus, you've been part of our family now, so you should've to call them Father and Mother or Daddy and Mommy! Oh... You could call my father, Uncle or Father! Anyway, how is PLANT and Uncle Siegel?"

Cagalli turn to asked Lacus, _"Father is fine thank you for your concern. PLANT is... As usual, busy."_ She replied with a sweet smile graced her angelic face.

They continued their talks ranged from jobs, wedding preparation even to discuss things that were not important and vice versa.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Somewhere in PLANT**

"Don't forget to drink your vitamin and eat well regularly. Don't force yourself to think harder, that would be affected to your body condition." Advices the young doctor while write the prescription to his patient.

"I will Dr. Asuka." Replied his patient with a smile.

"Where your husband I've never seen him with you? This was a serious matter; he should've come so I could tell him directly!" the young doctor sighed lightly.

"O-of course, b-but not now, he's very busy n-now." There was a slight hesitation in her answer.

"You've already told me that before!" he told her with a little bit suspicion.

"H-he always insists to come but I forbid it." She quickly answered him.

He raised his eyebrow questioned, "Really? Why?"

She stammered but she managed to answer, "I-its nothing… I j-just want to s-surprise him."

The doctor shrugged. "If you said so. But, Luna was worrying you! She will have my head if your condition gets worse." She just smile when the doctor mention her sister name.

"I have to go now. Thank you, Shinn." While she reached out her prescription from Shinn's desk then she stood up.

"Send my regard to your sister…Meyrin, take care."

She nodded before completely out off the room. "Hnn… I will."

After his door closed, he slumps himself onto seat while viewing the photos displayed on his desk then sighed again.

"There seems to be something." He rubbed his temple.

Then his ruby eyes began to gaze the photos again. His ruby eyes was caught something that attracts him so much, a picture with a blonde girl in it. She has seen very happy with her beautiful smile.

He took that pictured and stared deeply, soon he smiled. "Cagalli, I miss you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the read haired woman stills in front the doctor's office room. Her eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry Shinn. I don't want to lose him. I love him." Meyrin whispered to herself.

After a few steps left the room, her cell phone rang. She was hope, if her husband who called her but after seen the phone screen, her smile faltered. It was her sister, Lunamaria Hawke.

She sighed a little then press the 'yes' button, "Sis?" her sister answered.

"How was the exam?" Meyrin just smiled.

"Eehmm… sis, I'm fine. Much better, Shinn do it well." Meyrin assured her sister as she walked toward the exit.

"It has to be! If not I'll wreck his neck…" she paused a bit then continued, "Really, I can't believe it, our spoiled brat high school friend would be a genius and famous doctor in PLANT and Orb, of course. Hahaha…" Meyrin just chuckled when remembered their high school.

Shinn Asuka or to be exact Dr. Shinn Asuka was a youngest doctor from Orb whom instantly being famous after saved the wife and the baby of Vice President of PLANT whom dying during her unpredicted labor at the plane. He also found a new serum to prevent death of mother and her baby in their first semester of pregnancy.**[2]**

"It called destiny." Meyrin told Luna.

"He calls?" Luna asked. She startled about her sister question, she realized who 'he' her sister refer to.

"O-oh… t-that… w-well…y-Yes! But looks like he very busy…" She has to lie.

Meyrin hadn't wanted her sister worried. "He should be! If not, I'll sent him to the hospital now!" Meyrin bit her lower lip when heard what Luna has said. "I'm going back to work then. Take care… Love you." Luna said cheerfully.

"Bye sis, love you too." She sighed relief.

After that she came home while waiting for her husband to call her if not, she would take the step first.

* * *

_"-mmph, what the hell was that?"_

_"What? Oh, that. You know people said a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop excessive words." _**[3]**

_"Lovely trick my ass! Smooth talking!"_

_"But its works and I've planned to do that again!"_

_"What!? Make 'poetry'?"_

_"Nope… I want to kiss you again."_

_"W-what, A-ath mmph –"_

There lies a man with navy blue haired slept in the king size bedroom. Around the room was pitch black but the luxury evident in the vicinity. The rooms was not normally rooms, it looks like an upscale hotel room.

Although it was dark but the sun could penetrate through the cracks of closed window curtain. He stirred, his emerald eyes began to interfere with the light.

"Nng…" he tried even to opened one of his eye. After a several groaned could be heard from his mouth, he managed to open both of his emerald eyes. Trying to recall what happened before so that makes having pain in his head.

The pain does it felt like want to burst. He was given the difficulty ignoring the pain in his head and sickening in his stomach.

It all had begun with that invitation. After reading the invitation he felt wanted to forget everything, throwing the burden on his shoulders, releasing the chains of the past that had been binding his heart.

He got up; he realized that he still wear his yesterday clothes. Suddenly he caught sight of a white sheet of paper on the table next to his bed. It was a note. Reached the object and read it, from the writing style he already knew who the person who wrote it. The same people whom he led to drink last night. The person also must be the one whom has brought him to his hotel room.

He started to move out of bed, but not before he tried to check the messages on his cell phone. Turns out his cell phone the battery completely discharged since last night and left many voice mails.

He groaned and his emerald eyes widened make him fully wake up when he saw the list of names of people who are trying to reach him. The most people who tried to get him are his father, Yzak, Dearka and her.

Silently he cursed himself. _Oh shit, I forgot to call her. She must be worried_. But the most that attract his attention was the sound of his father's confidant, Andrew Waltfeld.

_"Athrun, you'll have an urgent meeting at one pm with your father ... ehem ... I mean Chairman Zala. See you there buddy."_

Until now he was wondering how people whom has an easy going type like Andrew get along with his father whom was a too serious and ambitious person. Actually what his father wanted at this time? If about that 'problem', now this is absolutely the wrong time to talk about it.

He narrowed his emerald eyes to look at over his watch; time was already showing at 10 am. Only a few more hours then he will see his father again. He groaned again, right now he really needs an aspirin and a cold shower.

* * *

**Athha Corp. in Orb**

"Meeting Adjourned…" the middle aged man spoke out with full authority but every one could felt his wise tone. "Cagalli, you'll stay here, I would like to speak to you."

The blonde raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, Father."

After all people left Cagalli turn to her father, Uzumi Athha. "Cagalli, about our meeting today. I want to know your honest opinion. I know there was something in your mind that you're not fully spoke in our meeting. Isn't it?" Uzumi began to talk.

She sighed; she wasn't good to hide her felling. Then she sighed again as making her seat more comfortable, "You know me well, Father. Yes, it is!"

Uzumi continued to hear the daughter. "Father, why Zala Corp.? Why we must to have a 'cooperation' with them!" she blurted out confused with her father sudden decision.

His father raised an eyebrow, "Why Cagalli? Everybody out there wants to work with them, we were lucky!" he father assured her.

"Lucky my ass…" she muttered.

"Cagalli." Uzumi warned her.

"Father, you already know that I dislike them. It's obvious that they paid their worker lower from them supposed to get and bla-bla-bla... If they don't like it just kicked their butt out –" she took a little breath, "- why father? Why we… I mean you have to agree?"

Who in this world that didn't want to work with Patrick Zala or even just got a greeting from him? Another people who will really happy with just him recognized that person or just giving them a tiny enforce smile.

_What an arrogant man_, Cagalli thought. She continued, "Look like he got frustrated because of you, Father." Truth be told, even they were rivals but Zala Corp. has so many times to make Athha Corp. sales half of their stock to them.

Uzumi chuckled, "Not really Cagalli. It was…just about time." The blonde haired girl raised her eyebrow as she thought what was he mean by that?

"I'm getting old Cagalli –"

"That again!? You're not old just…have a…white hair… here and there." Cagalli sure knew how to make the Athha Corp's owner laugh.

"Honestly, there were two reasons why did I agree to this?"

"Hmm…?"

"First is my personal reason, second…" he paused while eye-ing Cagalli meaningly, "I want you to take a charge to this project!"

Her amber eyes widened as she said disbelief, "W-what me!?"

The old man just smiled, "Yes since me and Kisaka will go to PLANT for several days to talk about the other agreement with Zala, I entrusted you with the project in Orb!"

She didn't know what she was going to say. If this her father decision that would be just fine, her father must have thought of it carefully. She nodded, "Yes Father."

"Kisaka will send you all of the files from the agreement to the project it self. Choose your best team. They would send his team two day from now, I presume." He told her, "Since in Orb maybe you would to work with… Elsman."

_Elsman,_ huh? She spoke in her mind as he raised one of her hand in her chin.

The gray haired man smiled as he leaned comfortable to his chair. "Let stop talk about this. Tell me about your wedding's preparation…Kira, Ulen and the other."

Her mouth part a little then bit her lips. "Eehmm… they're fine. About the w-wedding, uhm… they're prepared well. But Father don't do anything to this, everything was under control." Cagalli has forbid her father to 'help' out with any wedding's preparation.

Uzumi smiled then began to open his mouth. "Very well then, if you insist. But, Cagalli…"

Cagalli's amber eyes met Uzumi's eyes. "You're happy…isn't it?" Her eyes grew bigger for a second at her father question.

"Cagalli…?" the truth that he was worried.

Why her daughter began to silence when he had asked her a simple question. Mostly the soon-to-be bridge would've answered that question happily, wasn't it? But the expression that his daughter has shown completely opposite that he was expected or… maybe he has predicted?

"O-of c-course. I'm h-happy…" her voice was a little trembling as she tightened her hands; it looks like to prevent the trembling gone more badly.

Uzumi looked straight to Cagalli whom lowered her head. "I'm…glad that you're…happy."

Suddenly she stood up and gave the old man a little nod, "I'm sorry Father, I should've to prepare with my team about that agreement. I take my leave then…" before his father open his mouth to replied, the blonde haired girl already left.

The middle age man sighed then twirled his chair faced the big glass window with the capital city of Orb's scenery. "Please live happily… Cagalli." **[4]**

* * *

**Meanwhile… Zala Corp. in Orb.**

Patrick Zala has informed his son and Dearka Elsman as the leader branch of Zala's Corp in Orb. From the start they would cooperation about the hotel project. Almost all people of that room got surprised when they had have informed of it.

After several years were being rivals then suddenly they will go to be a 'comrade'. What definitely a surprised for them especially for Athrun. He couldn't believe he would work together with Athha. In his mind, Athha equal **her**.

But not only had that which makes him surprised. His father has chosen him to be the leader of the project, with Dearka of course and left the Zala's Corp in back in his father hand.

First he didn't agree to Patrick's decision. The doctor had forbid him from works for months later but after heard the reason and his father has agreed to work under doctor's surveillance. The reason why did the owner of Zala Corp. of PLANT in Orb were because of his health's problem.

The doctor team suggested him to momentarily ride away from his work and get some fresh air. So, they have chosen Orb's countryside because of their clean and pure air. It wasn't like there no fresh air in PLANT but they done that to make him away from those paper.

Patrick Zala is still a 'Zala' at all, even he separated miles away from PLANT but with the advanced technology now day he still could 'work' but very limited course.

Although Zala Corp. was a huge and famous company but it wasn't easy to make cooperation with Athha Corp. But Athrun also realized why him being charged to this sudden project. In fact, the blue haired man was the only one capable of and his father did not want to take a gamble by choosing some one else with the first project with Athha.

The other reason obviously was to get him far away from her. He didn't know whether he angry or delight of all this. He mad because making his father's hidden reason successful. He was also unable to mask the excitement because he would've to meet **her**. But he also confused if he met **her** later, what will he do? Definitely would not a warm greeted smile or just a friendly hug.

_If she will accept me_, he thought in his mind as he narrowed his emerald eyes, _she must! I would make her!_ He definitely couldn't wait the day when he met **her**.

He still keeps thinking of **her**. Even thought he suppressed in his head but he couldn't do anything about the heart. Fate couldn't reach into the far away sky, but he would want to sever off that kind of feeling, to where **she** was.

Suddenly his phone rang. The familiar name flashed out his black screen phone. The name would completely scatter his thought.

His emerald widened and silently he cursed himself, _how could I forget about her_. He continued to cursed himself over and over; _you're really a big shit, Zala!_

"Yo, Athrun, you will ignore that?" Dearka asked the navy blue haired man because the phone already rang quite long but seems Athrun didn't want to answer it.

"It's her!" he replied then gave Dearka 'the look'.

He titled his head confused, "W-what!?"

Athrun sighed, "Get out, I will answer that." He pointed the phone.

He groaned but a second later he walked toward the door before muttered, "Why was I must get out from my own office, _geez…_"

The emerald eyes man sighed again when he looked over his glass window and saw Dearka has flirted with his own secretary. _What a habit, ladiesman_! He whispered to himself then reached out his cell phone.

He began to speak with a warm smile across his face, "Hello Meyrin."

It was her. His wife.

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** I told before, you would hate me. *gulped* it was rush? Or strange? Please do tell me. Honestly, not my fave chapter. Hehe~

**Notes:** [1] taken from song lyric: Nami Tamaki – Reason.  
[2] Honest, I don't anything about medical or what so ever of it. It just a rumbled.  
Sorry for disappointed all of you. *bow*  
[3] Taken from Ingrid Bergman's quote.  
[4] Taken from Uzumi Nara Athha's quote from GSD episode 40. One of my fave  
quotes in GSD ever. ^^

**Many Thanks to:**  
+ Bara no Chikai : Ara ~ you've changed your penname... again. ^^ Thanks for your support, I appreciated that it means a lot to me. Like I've told you before, this is not a sequel! *hug hug* I've update and don't kill me. *run*

+ Cyaaz : Thank you. ^^ *hug* Sorry I couldn't update more sooner. *bow*

+ IgNighted : Thank you. ^^ *hug* Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. ^^

+ Lezala : Yes, I've to admit it there was several typo. *bow* about Kira and Flay? Eehm.. you'll see it but not in this chapter. *wink* Married? You knew now. Haha… *evil laugh* Sorry for late update. Thanks. *hug*

+ Myut : Thanks. ^^ Here's the updated. *hug*

+ Mrs. Zala : Hi there… ^^ Yes, this new. He… What!? You've already guess it! *shocked* (spoiler, spoiler. Lol) Yes and I'm proud of It.^^ Many thanks and sorry for the late updated. *bow and hug hug hug*

+ T H O AZ : It would reveal in this chapter. Sorry it was kind of force to it. *bow* Glad that you like it. ^^ sorry for the late updated. *hug*

+ Silent reader out there ^^ and everyone who like and follow this story *hug*

Many Thanks.

Nel.  
Fighting. ^o^)9


	3. Da Capo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny. Trust me!

**Warning:** AU, Grammatical Errors, OOCness, Typo(s), Un-Beta-Ed. This is not a sequel. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** First, sorry for the late updated. I've been busy with my work and college life. Secondly, when I planned to edited this, suddenly I lost all of my data because of computer viruses! I felt like I lost my world. *sniff* My works data, my college's task, my favorite song and pic, my fic, etc. *sniff* All I could say was 'Oh my God!' then I cursed that virus so hard! #$%f* $

Anyway, enjoy reading… ^^

* * *

**Move On!**

.

Chapter 3: Da Capo

.

A writhing dream is the meaning of my life. I want to return this frightened world. Into the depths of the water from whence it came. **[1]**

.  
.

* * *

"You're what!? Athha Corp. soon will be joined Zala Corp.!?" The read haired girl shocked, almost spill it out her rose tea.

"You're hear it. And Flay, we're not merging with them but 'work together' with them! So, that's different." The blonde girl answered her.

"Whatever! But still, that is news."

The two best friends were in cafe, not far from Cagalli's office. Flay has insisted Cagalli to have brunch together after she heard from her source that Zala and Athha will have cooperation.

She has rescheduled her work, postponed some appointment due to her curiosity about the joined company.

She rolled her blue eyes and leaned back to her seat, "But... Really I didn't understand after so many years, why now!?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows, "Now what, miss supermodel!?"

"Why Lord Athha have to corporate with Zala now?" She asked to her best friend.

"Of course, benefits!" She answered her quick then took a sip of coffee.

"Oh god gives me your mercy," she rolled her eyes again. "Even my baby born nephew would know that! What I mean is why now if your company would have a lot of benefits before!?"

The blonde head sighed, "You knew my father, Flay. He has his own reason; I believe that all for our good sake." She crossed her arm in front her chest then continues, "Even if I persuade him, he won't tell me until I realize it by myself."

Flay raised one of her eyebrow meaningly and smirked, "And Miss Athha, do you accepts this project so easily?"

Cagalli looking at Flay with so many question' face as she lifting her cup, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!? We talked about Zala Corp! If you work with Zala that mean you work with... You know who!" She shrugged her shoulder while crossing her white slender leg.

Her amber eyes grew bigger and she almost has chocked her drink, exactly like what Flay has experienced before.

She wiped her mouth with white handkerchief and speaks, "I-I knows! But it doesn't mean I will work straight with him. I will work with Elsman, just for your information!" She shuttered and took another sip.

_Elsman?_ Flay thought. "Elsman? As Dearka Elsman!? That playboy!" She asked.

Cagalli just nodded then asks Flay back, "Playboy?"

"Have you read gossip magazines?" Cagalli just shock her head lightly. "I should've known." Flay sighed heavily.

She forgot that Cagalli Hibiki never reads that kind of magazine. She always said that those things just a crap, to gain more money, even sometimes her best friend also have been made headlines on it.

"Be careful, a lot of my model friend has felt for him. I have met him several times but take more than a charm to made Flay felt for him." She smirked proudly and Cagalli just rolled her eyes boring. "Maybe... Zala's charm too."

After said that she received a super death glare from Cagalli. For a moment Cagalli's amber eyes have a twinkle on it.

"Hey Flay, out of topic." Cagalli said.

Flay raised her eyebrow then nod confirmed, "Shoot!"

"Do you still love… my twin?" Suddenly Cagalli asked the red haired woman unexpected question.

Her faces obviously a shocked one but then she managed to make calm as she could.

"W-why with the sudden question?" She shuttered but she hides it. Being a model sure has a lot of advantages such as made fake expression. To simples, almost all model had wear a 'mask', façade. They have to hide their true nature when it comes to camera.

"Just ask." Cagalli said innocently.

The read headed jaw almost dropped with Cagalli's answer, "What if I won't answer that silly question?"

This time Cagalli's time to smirked back, "Then, I'll that as a yes!"

"W-what the fu-" she stopped and took a heavy breath to calm down herself. She almost shouted the forbidden thing, then she realized where was she right now, "You're seek a revenge Athha!?" She narrowed her blue eyes.

She gave her best friend her sweetest smile. Cagalli's trick was success, even Flay won't dare to admitted she still love her twin brother, her ex-boyfriend, Kira.

"Nope but... That's already answered all my questions." She told her as leaned comfortable in her seat.

Flay opened her mouth to answered Cagalli but failed, she remained silent.

"How was it?" Her eyes downcast and faced her own cup.

"How was it what?" Flay replied with lazily voice. Cagalli's question before already made her annoyed.

"How could you managed to calm when Kira have already move on?" She asked as she grips her cup tightly.

Now, she understand with her sudden question before, its not a hundred percent intended to her or to annoyed her or made her admit what she couldn't answer it loudly.

Flay took a little breath then she looked to people passing by and sometimes flirt on her or raised their eyebrows with _isn't-it-Flay-the-supermodel_ look through the glass window beside her.

"I never loved him -" she paused then continued, "But when I felt that, I was too late."

Rose her blonde head, she could said anything to replied her best friend who still looking away. When she saw her reflected through the window, she could see her eyes even not clearly. Her blue eyes were reflected of hurt and sadness.

"I was so mad when saw him could so easily introduce her as his fiancé with his ex-girlfriend." Flay closed her eyes while Cagalli stared at her caringly.

"After so many years being together, how could he forget our moment with just... A blink eye." Cagalli saw Flay's knuckle turn white.

"But Flay, he was hurts a lot too." Cagalli assured her.

Flay opened her eyes then a sadly smile grace her face, "Such a cry baby. Even we were apart he still crying."

"Both of you were hurt,-"

"We both are happy now."

"Huh!?"

"Just seeing him happy makes me happy too." Finally Flay's blue eyes met Cagalli's amber eyes. She could tell even her eyes were sad but her smile was so sincere.

Small smile appears from the blonde's lips. How she envies Flay a lot right now. Flay and Kira relationship was complicated. Cagalli knew Kira loves Flay since child. All of them were childhood friend. After such a long time harbored his feelings, he finally had courage to express feelings at high school.

Cagalli' thought that Flay will rejected him but for her surprises Flay has accept his feelings. She felt weird but she swept away her worried for Kira's sake and she thought Flay loved him too or the worse, she will if she has not loved him...yet.

Her anxiety became true when she learns her real intentions for accepted Kira's feelings. Sai Argyle was the reason behind. Sai was Kira's closest friend since middle school. Sai was Flay's hidden crush since attend high school. So to make her plan going smooth, she used Kira to get closer to Sai.

Cagalli was very mad that time and persuade Flay broke up with him and told Kira her real intention. That evil Flay that time, refused to whatever Cagalli has said.

After so many years together, Flay received her punishment. When she almost recognized her feelings, Kira knew her true reason. Then they broke up. Livingly Flay dumbfounded for late to realize it.

Slowly Flay learned a lot from the kind-hearted Kira. She changed during her relationship with him. She became mature and she gladly received her punishment. She never with Sai after it, she prefer alone for a while.

She silently swears will become his shadow. Always supports whatever he'll do, whoever he'll love to. Even if her heart cried.

After broke up with him, she dated. But not for long. For her, man just for fling or fade away her boredom.

"But... Your case was different Athha." Flay suddenly spoke.

Cagalli surprised a bit with what Flay has said. What she means by that? She speaks to her mind.

"You definitely should've to be happy!" She said while looking straight to the amber eyes, "Shinn was your perfect option!"

Amber eyes widened. "But, don't force yourself to love him because he soon to be your husband! Love him because you… love him!" Flay to Cagalli without a doubt in her eyes.

Truth be told, this was what Cagalli fear about. Give all your heart and someday he would've kicked away. Give all your love and someday he would've broken it.

Will she ready? Will she ready to love again after so many years being haunts with her unhappiness past? Only her whom have known the answer.

* * *

Athrun and Dearka had their own meeting from early morning to discuss them late issues. What else's? Of course, about the project hotel this will've coorperate with Athha, their ex-rivals and soon to be comrade.

Athrun was really thrill for the upcoming event but the excited feeling has fade away after he answered call from Meyrin, his wife for the past few years.

Athrun sure will received a new sin after thinking of other woman when the one who loves you deeply, waiting patiently for him to come home soon.

_"Hello Meyrin."_

_"Hello hon~" she replied, "I've missed you, when will you come home?"_

_"I'm sorry Mey, I forgot to call you for these few day." The blue haired man gives her a little lie reason. "I've been busy and... Maybe... I've to stay here longer than I was expected."_

_"Oh... I-I understands. Oh my god, did I disturbing you now. I-I... Y-you never call me so I -"_

_"Mey -"_

_"- I called you at your work time, I-I'm so sorry Ath -"_

_"Mey! It's fine. If the one who have to say sorry, it's me."_

_"A-ah n-no... It was my fault." She said sheepishly._

_Athrun let out a heavy sigh. It was so obviously that he was the one who made mistakes. But Meyrin was too kind, she always blame herself when Athrun said an apologize._

_Knock knock_

_"Sorry dude for interrupted your lovey dovey session but duty calls! I'll wait you outside." Suddenly Dearka's head appears between the cracks of the door. _

_Athrun replied him with a small nod. "Meyrin. I'm sorry. I've to go now -"_

_Before he finished his sentences, Meyrin cut him off. "I-i heard that. I'm sorry Athrun -"_

_"Mey! I told you. It's alright!" He interrupted her. "I have to go now. Take care. Bye..."_

_"Bye... Lov -"_

_Tuuuuut_

_Before she said her words completely, Athrun has broken the line. Meyrin let a heavily breath. "Love you." She continued to say that word without anyone to hear it. _

Then for past two days in a row they have to discuss several issues that might come for their upcoming meeting with their new partner, Athha Corp.

"Oke... Good! Its resolve now. Meeting adjourned. Thank you everyone!" Athrun said to ended the urgent meeting.

Since He had been chosen to be the project leader which from Zala's side, He want to make it perfect. At least, Athha would be please or stood in awe by Zala's representation. Despite that was a difficult task to do.

They all already left the board room. Only Dearka and Athrun who they left behind. Athrun leaned to his seat, closed his emerald eyes tiredly.

After gave some nod, smile and even wink specially for the ladies, he turned to Athrun. "Are you fine?" The blonde man asked.

The blue haired man still has his eyes closed, "Fine."

Dearka shook his head lightly. The tanned blond man sure that his best friend was have lot things in his mind, from the company problem trough his personal life. "Are you nervous?"

"Hmm…?"

"About tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Is not about the company."

"Speak more clearly Elsman. Don't say about _ambiguity_ thing."

"About her… Cagalli Athha."

When Dearka mentioned her name, Athrun's eyes were perfectly open. Raised his head again his comfortable position, learned forward and turned to his friend. "And why with her?" he asked back.

"You're can fool others, you're can fool your father, you're can fool me, heck… even you're can fool yourself, but… you're can fool your heart."

He startled but just a few second, narrowed his emerald eyes, "Is not your damn business!" he hissed.

"True. Let me say this for once and last, you're married man Athrun. She will be marry. You two have your own life. You two have a _separate_ way." Athrun realized Dearka was so damn serious about this; he remained silence about what Dearka has told him.

Dearka studied him; he can not see his expression clearly. His navy blue bang covered his face.

Suddenly he laugh, Athrun Zala was laughing hard. Dearka raised his eyebrows. What was Athrun laugh about? Nothing about his statement or suggested had to laugh to. If he had not Athrun better he would have to say if his friend was having a mental problem.

"You assume if me and she will have a relationship?" he asked between his mocking laugh.

After heard his latest words Dearka made a conclusion that his friend was being confused, he replied as shrugged his shoulders, "Not really."

Athrun completely shout his mouth, his emerald eyes now looked straight to Dearka's amethyst eyes. "Listen carefully Dearka, like I was say before, is not you're damn business!"

Dearka sighed heavily, there was no used to speak with this kind of Athrun. So he just admitted defeat and not to brought this conversation again. "Okay, okay. _Chill out man_. Just asks. I'll leave now." He nodded his head lightly as he walked away. Reached the door's knob Athrun shouted his name, looking over his shoulder, he listened him.

"You and I _never_ have this conversation!" even he told him with a calm expression but there was a really serious matter in his tone.

Dearka answered him back with a smiled as his wave one of his hand and closed the door leaving Athrun alone in semi-dark room. As for the navy blue haired man he have back in his previous position, head leaned at the top of chair and with eyes closed.

* * *

**Next day, Athha Corp.**

"Asagi, how was the preparation?" The blonde haired woman asked her secretary as sat and facing her laptop.

"Everything is ready, Miss Ath- Cagalli." Asagi, Cagalli's secretary replied her back. Cagalli still have her eyes focused to type in her laptop.

"Good." She said as she raised her head facing Asagi. "Have you told Milly?" Cagalli asked her blonde secretary again, this time was about her best work partner ever.

"Yes I have, Miss Haw is already in lobby to greeted Zala Corp's representatives."

She quite shock with her answer, "Milly down already?" she turn to look her watch, "But still about… a half hour left."

"She told me that she was going to make everything under control. And beside we will have visited by important and very rare person."

Cagalli hung her mouth open, _Milly being unreasonable_, it was just a common cooperation like with other company. Cagalli thought. _Is my GM now favoritism a company?_

"I knew what was your thinking my lady. This Lord Athha direct request too."

"Huh?!" she raised her eyebrow and shock her head slowly, now everyone being unreasonable too.

Lifted some white papers mentioned Asagi to took it. "I have checked that, send to Mayura and Juri quickly. I will have my report tomorrow noon. Thank you, you may leave." Cagalli's said.

After took the papers, she bow to her boss as said, "You're welcome." And then she goes out of her room.

She sighed and reached her cell phone, dialed some number and after a few second there is an answer from other line.

_"Hello?"_

"Milly?"

_"Yes me! Who you thing I am if you called a private number?"_

"Alien who has a similar voice like you?"

_"Rrrright Athha. If you don't have any important thing, shut the phone off!"_

Cagalli chuckled with her colleague friend behavior, "Whoa… calm down girl. Why are you today? A pregnant woman?"

The brunette lady was really being annoyed with unimportant call. _"Yes and you the one who make me like this!"_

Miriallia Haw or to simple just Milly swear she heard a laughs from other line just to made her groaned. "Okay, Where? Why?"

After Flay, Milly was her best friend too. If Flay was with her when they still infant, Milly was her college's friend. When still in college Milly was a campus president so it had not surprising when Cagalli offered some position in her company, she learned quickly. With just few years she already reached a good position. She is Cagalli's right hand and her most trusted people.

_"Lobby. Because Mr. Kisaka's last night unexpected call and he said this was your father's request, how could I disobey it? Satisfied Blondie?"_ she replied with sarcasm hint. Even they was boss and subordinate relationship in the office, they were act professional with just everyone around them.

"Strange and weird," she mumbled but Milly still could hear it.

_"Athha just get your butt off here! And… help me!"_ She half shouted.

"Geez…Milly! I'm not deaf! What the fuck with you?" She asked back she didn't care about the 'f' thing. Thanks god she was alone in her office.

_"I'm busy and I really being helped if my dear boss would have her heart to help me!"_

"What the damn Kisaka's told you last night? My GM sure really depressed?" she asked as she stood walking to her door.

_"I'm not depressed just…surprised!"_

"Are you not being excessive?"

_"Are you sure you're not deaf?"_

"I should've got your salary cut!"

_"…"_

"Good, continue then…" she smirked triumphly.

_"What if I tell you if Patrick Zala himself who will come from Zala's side."_

Cagalli stopped her tracks while her employee gave her bow, nod and greet. She answered them with small smile while have talk on the phone. Her amber eyes grew wider, "You kidding right?"

_"Half of it!"_ she replied her and Milly heard the blonde sighed relief with her answer.

"Half?" now she has so many questions with Milly's silly puzzle.

_"Where are you?"_

"Elevator." She replied quick while looking at the decreased number has shown inside elevator, "What do you mean by half?"

Milly sighed heavily. _"I'll bet Mr. Kisaka and Lord Athha forgot to telling you. But…"_ she paused a bit, _"Don't worry, we could greeted the Zala's heir with a big cute smile."_

Cagalli felt her body tensed up, she was shivering as the elevator made a 'ting' sound. She has reached her destination, lobby. She walked out slowly out of the elevator while other employee gave her a way. She still shocked about what Milly has told her.

Milly spot her way as she wave her hand to make an attention. Cagalli remained motionless, she tried to speak but Milly already shut off the line and walked toward the silence and weird looking blonde.

She waves her hand quick in front the blonde's face. Cagalli blinked several times then she realized she still hold the phone in her ear.

"What are you doing? Stand there like a fool." Milly dragged her by arm as give her co-worker smile and nod. Sometimes she just grinned on it.

"Sorry." They were in lobby's couch. "Could you repeat that again, who was it?"

Milly sighed as she sits beside her. "Athrun Zala. He is the project leader." She answered without doubt.

Cagalli's obviously had showed that she was shocked. To be exact, she was among shocked. She wanted to open her mouth but ended speechless. She sure was a professional and perfectionist business woman. But the unexpected news who Milly's has brought, had succeed made her image momentary flew away.

_Him. Him. Him._ She repeats those words again and again in her mind as she clutched her phone hard. Milly watched her acts with a question's look across her face.

Milly was worry with her friend sudden reaction. For her, it's kind little to much, isn't it? Then she tried to shake her by her shoulder lightly. "Cagalli… are you okay?"

She turned her head to Milly who have a worrying look over her face. Cagalli smiled a little, "I-I'm fine Mir. Just… like you said… little…s-surprised." She assured the brunette lady. Truth be told, her inner was trembling so hard but she could managed to cover it.

Milly gave her smile relief. "They will come soon, just wait here, okay?" Cagalli just smile and gave her lightly nod.

She breath in breath out, tried to calm down her self. She closed her eyes for a while, _what the hell with me_; she screamed in her mind, i_t was past! Cagalli, get ride of yourself! It's just a business relationship!_

She took a deep breath as if to fulfill her lungs with air so much as she could. She felt like she already absorbed all of air in this world.

In a moment the memories of the past flashed out her mind. How they have met, how they have relationship, how they have separate. The kind of 'scenery' just kept repeating with no development. When she remembered all of them her jaw clenched hard, her tightened her fist on her lap.

Suddenly she could feel someone hand in her shoulder. "Cagalli," Milly said with half of whisper.

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly after showed her amber eyes completely; Milly continued to inform her, "They will come."

Milly quite surprised with the blonde sudden changed. She looked more calm with proudly and authority aura around her.

Cagalli keep the phone in the pocket's skirt then turned her head, "Yes, let greet them." She said as she smiled confidently. Milly was grateful that her friend has come back like she used to be.

* * *

He had to admit, Athha Company was sure big, had concerned with nature could have seen with some trees around them, mixed with white and blue color and luxury typed building but unobtrusive, clearly different with Zala.

Zala Company was so 'flashing', obviously more bigly than Athha Company; Zala was really tall and large building with dominant red and black color.

"We're here." Dearka sighed as he glance the window, not for long, the car has stopped. Beside him was the navy blue haired man who still stared out of the window opposite him.

The driver, Miguel jumped out the car and pulled open the door for them.

Dearka stepped out first then looked around, his amethyst eyes was surveying the place. Suddenly he caught up, an auburn chick with some people behind her walked toward him with a smile. As Athrun stood beside him, the lady brunette greet them with a warm smile grace her face, just only made Dearka more stunned.

"Greeting, Mr. Zala, My name Miriallia Haw. At this project, I'm Miss Athha's assistent." she outstretched her hand motioned Athrun to took it into a formal handshake.

Athrun replied with his handsomeness smile and shook her hand lightly, "Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you, Miss Haw."

After let go Athrun's hand, she turn to Dearka and gave him some gesture like what she was do with Athrun before. Instead Dearka remained silent which make all of them raised eyebrows questioned except Athrun.

He took a little breathe then nudged Dearka lightly to make him come back to his sense. "I-I'm s-sorry, Dearka Elsman at your service milady." He shakes her hand and winked on her.

Athrun rolled his eyes at Dearka's bad habit.

_Is he flirting on me?_ She thought as forced to release her hand with weird smile, Cagalli was right, damn player!

Even Miriallia has pulled her hand away, he kept staring her like a fool with a amused glint in his purple eyes. Miriallia has urge try to not smack the tan man face. If they were not a profitable partner she was sure gladly to wiped that perverted face.

"Ehem... Shall we go now?" Athrun interupted them with make a fake cough. Silently, Miriallia was grateful for the navy blue haired man interuption.

"Ah... Yes. Miss Athha has waiting for you. Please, let me lead the way." She said as stood beside Athrun, Dearka and the rest followed behind them.

"Where is she?" Athrun asked, try to hide the thrill inside his heart. He was trying to keep his voice as calm as usual. But inside, his heart pounded so badly hard.

"In the entrace lobby, Mr Zala, you'll see her soon." Athrun just nodded his head and Dearka frowned, he was the one who should to have a chat with the auburn chicks. How he envied Athrun now, how she smiled so genuine with his boss.

He sighed heavily but he grateful that his journey here so worth it. A smile smirk tugged in Dearka's lips, this project definitely will not bored as he thought before.

Athrun and Miriallia started to make a conversation as they walk untill while waiting the automatic door open.

As the big glass automatic door opened, it revealed the huge and beautiful lobby. But its not that which make him suprised. It was who has stood the middle of it.

Standing proudly, confidently but elegantly was her. The woman who haunts his dream almost every night since his father told him about the job. She different from his past. The tomboyish girl was dissapeared replaces by the feminint, elegant, professional and captivating business woman. His emerald eyes widened a little as his heart pounding so hard.

Realized that _soon-to-be-partner-of-_Athha has not moved after the door' open, Miriallia asked, slight curious about the sudden change of the heir of Zala. "Pardon me Mr. Zala, shall we meet them?" she was stared from Athrun to Cagalli and the rest of her co-worker behind her who waited for them in the middle of lobby.

Back from his depth thought, he assured her, "I-I'm sorry Miss Haw. Please…" he said as straightened himself. Behind him, Dearka narrowed his eyes. He would make sure that his best friend will not make anything ridiculous that would've broken the agreement and the vow.

As the moved closer to mind their gap, he could saw her more clearly. He knew that she was always beautiful but this time he almost saw a goddess who had descend from the skies.

She was matured physically, she grew her blonde hair until reached her middle back with slightly wavy in bottom of it, she was wear a black tight skirt just ended few inches above her knee, her face was adorned with simple make-up and it only to makes her more beauty.

He had restrained all his feeling. He tried not to smile wider than usual, he tried not to make his jaws dropped, he tried no to hug her after he heard her first word after years, he tried no to kiss her if he will see her smile even she forced it.

As they stopped in front of her, Miriallia gave her smiled and nod lightly, "Miss Athha." Cagalli just answered her back with a beautiful smile.

Dearka jaws almost dropped when he saw Cagalli more closely. He studied her from hair to shoes. Dearka silently thought in his mind, _wow, now I know the reason why Athrun could not forget her. Man… she's gorgeous. Too bad she's his ex, if not… _

Finally, emerald met amber for the first time after years.

He could see the amber eyes which he was staring at, still fiery as always. But that not the point which made him disappointed. The way she looked on it. There was no hint what kind expression that she had shown him. She smiled a little in a professional way then outstretched her hand motioned a business handshake.

"Finally, we could work together Mr. Zala and… nice to meet you." Athrun felt a pain in his chest, this was Athrun has feared about. Cagalli was treating him like completely stranger.

He replied with the same formality way, a genuine smiled grace his face, "The pleasure is mind Miss…Athha. Seems I was not the one who surprised with that news." He gave her hand squeeze lightly and shakes it in business type.

He could felt the electricity when touch her bare skin; he has urged not to hug her right here and now. Another disappointed moment was she pulled back her hand quickly after he has shaken it.

Back to his sense, he was looking over his shoulder. Dearka who read Athrun's clued. Step forward and stood beside Athrun. He was extended his tan hand with a best smile he have, "Dearka Elsman milady. You could say I'm Mr. Zala's right hand." Athrun narrowed his eyes to man beside him, suspiciously.

Cagalli smiled and shake Dearka's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Elsman."

After released his hand, she was turned to face the Zala's heir face. Silence was enveloped both of them, to be exact there was an awkward silence. Suddenly she broke their stared each other 'scene'. She began to spoke as casual as she could.

"Shall we proceed now?" She said as she and Miriallia led them the way to the meeting room in the fifteenth floor.

His smiled faltered as he following Cagalli behind. He knew Dearka gave him the look but he didn't care.

The separating thing rewarded both of them a new world.

His inner mind screamed silently, _why? After so many years were apart? Why? Is this my punishment?_ He sighed as his emerald eyes focused with the beautiful creature in front of him; _I'll gladly accept it if you gave me chance one last time. I'll be waiting…_He smirk mischeveously.

The wheels has turning once again whether going to be good or bad. Humanity could seeks hovewer God would determines.

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly, I'm kind to rush when writes this, I used my cell phone and tried to remember my previous work before I lost my data. /I wanna cry/ I did not double check this, if you found any mistakes, please… show it to me.

**Notes:** **Da Capo** here is musical term in Italian. In small pieces this might be the same thing as **repeat**, but in large works might occur after one or more repeats of small sections, indicating **a return to the very beginning.** [1] taken from song lyric, **Kalafina : To the very Beginning.**

**Special Thanks to:** **Lezala:** your nightmare? Lol. Please don't, sorry for the late updated, **Bara no Chikai:** I've updated now, sorry for the late updated,** Cyaaz:** thanks again for your corrections,** myut:** yes I'm back, sorry for the late updated, **TheHouseOfAthhaZala:** thank you ^^, **koko serenade:** Its not that easily they will be reconcile it soon. Haha… thank you again and thank you for adding my stories to your C2, really grateful ^^, **everyone who've follow and favorite this:** thank you, lastly **the silent readers** ^^.

**Many Thanks,**  
**Nel.**  
**Fighting. ^o^)9**


	4. First Step

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Warning: **AU, Grammatical Errors, OOCness, Typo(s), Un-Beta-Ed. This is not a sequel. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N: **Dunno why but I've enjoyed a lot while writing this. Sorry for the late update. Happy reading… ^^

* * *

_"You do thing that this not gonna work out, don't you?"_

_"Hmm... maybe."_

_"Hahaha... You know what? You could say something else?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Something to assured me if anything would be just fine or something like that."_

_"..."_

_"You couldn't, are you?"_

_"What exactly do you want to hear? We barely knew each other."_

_"Hahaha!"_

_"What's so funny!?"_

_"You... Err... I means all of your blurted out. You said all of you heart told you, are you?"_

_"What -"_

_"- Please don't be mad. Truth, you never failed to amaze me!"_

_"Huh!?"_

_"I... No... We realized that this just arranged married but-"_

_"-but what?"_

_"I like you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I like you Cagalli."_

_"..."_

_"Cat got your tongue! Hahaha...You have to see your own face. Hahaha."_

_"Very funny Asuka."_

_"Shinn."_

_"..."_

_"From now call me Shinn, my dear fiancé." _

_"Whatever!"_

_"Feisty aren't you? ...but I love it!"_

_"Like I will fall into your silly trap again."_

_"I meant it... I love you... And you?"_

* * *

**Move On!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: First Step**

.

.

.

I tried to pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you. I knew you could see through me. I saw my life flash right before my very eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

_I've never heard your answer_; he thought as he open his ruby eyes tiredly, _until now_. Suddenly, his phone buzzed out.

_Piiiip._

His pushed a familiar green button.

"Yes."

"_Dr. Asuka we've another surgery at one hour_."

"Have prepared all, thank you."

"_Yes doctor_."

The line went out. Was sitting comfortable in his chair was Shinn Asuka, a famous and talented youngest doctor from Orb.

A few second later, he stood up, reached over his doctor white coat which was hung up in his back chair.

He glanced once more time pictures in his desk. A photograph which shown a blonde girl with amber eyes and the other pictures was another blonde girls with magenta eyes.

His ruby eyes were show compassion on both pictures. Let out a heavy breath, he walked toward the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So... We have decided, Kaguya is right place..."

Cagalli was busied herself with watching her employee explained their proposal. Athrun was sit across her, same as her, he was listened carefully to the huge screen in front of them but several times he stole a glance to her direction.

The blonde herself seems Cagalli was still focus in the screen.

Maybe...

She tried so hard to only focus to their upcoming work. But it wasn't as simple as she expected. While she looked to the screen, her mind blank, it was going of somewhere.

Sometimes she could feel that someone was stared at her with unusual glance but she swept her thought away.

Athrun was also no better from her, he couldn't help but staring with admired to the Athha's heir. He was studied her rather than their work itself.

How her hair grew longer, her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were still fiery even a slight darker than before, her body grew physically mature but Athrun felt she too skinny.

_Is she eating well?_ He thought for himself.

Everyone who had saw her condition would practically glad to protect her. He couldn't help more but imagined her body would fit in his embraced.

Narrowed his emerald eyes, he continued to her lips. Her lip were a little bit red, obviously because of make-up she had add it but he could see (even in semi-dark room) that even without it, her lip were naturally pink.

How she bit her lower lip trying to concentrate the meeting have made he urged so hard not to kiss her right here and now.

Unfortunately, Athrun stared at her longer than before which cause Cagalli felt that she was under someone gazed.

She could tell who it was! She stiffed a bit then she forced herself looked to the man in front of her. But what she got that Zala's heir was listening with eyes fixed to Athha's Reprensentative. So she decided to shoo away the unimportant feeling (again) and back to what she had done before.

Cagalli wasn't wrong. After he saw Cagalli stiffed, he immediately turned his sights. From the corner of his emerald eye he could saw Cagalli's face, He sighed relief that the blonde girl wasn't aware of his behavior before and going back to listen her employee.

Without anyone knew, a small smirked appeared in his handsome face. But without Athrun realized, pair of amethyst eyes had watching him from the beginning. He could say that his suspicions had been proved.

Or maybe too early to made a conclusion...

* * *

The room became bright which indicates that the long proposal explanation of the two companies has been over.

"So..." Miriallia began to speak, "Are there any questions again? If there might be less of something?" With a warm smiled graced her face while looking at several people in front of her.

The tan man have planned to raise his hand but got stop because his boss was already speak first, "It was all... clear! But-" he redirected his gaze from Miriallia to the pair of beautiful amber eyes.

Unprepared with Athrun's gazed, Cagalli a little bit startled but still in calm position.

Miriallia raised one of her eyebrow while Dearka narrowed his eyes to the man beside him.

Athrun obviously gave her, his most handsomeness smile that made some of people in that room blush especially woman but except Cagalli.

She admitted that Athrun's smile was something which so attractive, couldn't avoid so easily but she wasn't the same person of his past. She was different now.

"When we could start..." He looked straight to her eyes with unreadable meaning. "...Miss Athha?"

For everyone in the room, it was a usual gaze but for the blonde girl, she knew better, it has a meaning.

For a moment they kept stared each other but with really different purpose.

A tiny smirk appeared in Cagalli's face, "Tomorrow will be, Mr. Zala..." The smirk grew wider as she narrowed her amber eyes, "Or course if you're ready?"

Everyone might be thought that it just a regular offer. But Athrun also knew her better, it was definitely a challenge.

Athrun carried 'Zala' name was for nothing, for him Zala equals challenge.

He returned her smirk, "Of course, milady," he paused a bit then continued, "I'm sure could have to... pleased you." While gave her a mischievous smile.

Dearka jaws almost dropped of Athrun's statement; the blue haired man was flirting on Athha's heiress. Miriallia was blushing hard. Some of Cagalli's worker (especially ladies) was giggling, blushing and made an 'aww' sound while the man narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Athrun.

Cagalli smirk was faltered when she heard that. Unknown to everyone, she was sent Athrun a glared, Athrun who has saw the glare could only smile.

How he missed that glare.

Dearka cleared his throat, "Ehem... What my boss mean was we really sure Athha Company wouldn't disappointed of our plan." He added a wink that made situation more awkward.

Athrun gave Dearka Thanks-for-makes-this-more-worse glare, Dearka returned with hey-I- try-to-covered-you glare, "Beside you the one who was start it." He whispered who only Athrun could hear it.

Miriallia and Cagalli jaws dropped. Athrun's worker could only grinned and shock their head same as Cagalli's employees.

_What was this? A bunch of playboy_, Miriallia thought as her sapphire orbs grew wider.

Realized the situation more 'chaos' he decided to speak again to neutralize the situation, "Do forgive me for our behavior before," he spoke with a calm tone as usual with warm smile while looking around the room then had stopped into the amber eyes.

"Everyone knows..." He paused for a second then asked for Cagalli's permission, "If you don't mind, Miss Athha."

She nodded with a small smile (she was forcing it), understand what he wanted to do, "No I don't mind, please..."

He stood up and walked in front of the room, so he was the center of everyone's attention now.

Still with smile he continued, "We are team now, from now we will work together almost 24/7."

"Maybe someday, hopefully not, I will scowl of all you or maybe praised you hard; it's all depending how yours result!" He paused (again) while scanned all the people curiosity's faces for him to continued, "You will see my face and other until you get bored, coupled with this project which wasn't easy task to do plus have limited time on it, so..." He took a step forward.

"Let's work together seriously but don't take this to hard or you'll get stress and became old before the time, have a wrinkled spread all around your beauty and handsome faces. Trust me, chicks didn't like that!" He added with wink just like Dearka before who made the room erupted by laughter, suddenly the tense up in the room has vanished.

_Nice cover up, Zala_, Dearka was speaking in his mind.

Cagalli made a tiny smile still avoiding Athrun's gaze, _smooth talker_, she thought at herself. She wanted to glare at Miriallia who joined other woman, giggling so freely.

He opened his mouth again, "I had chosen my best team, I also believe Athha Company was done the same. All of you are the chosen, a special one, all of you have honor working on this together. Me and Lady Athha have faith to all of you." Warm smile never disappear from Athrun's face, "Let made this project success and make our company to the top!"

Applaussed echoed the room even some of them had stood from their chair. Some people just nooded their head agree-ing Zala's 'speech'.

Dearka whoever had have smirked adorn in his tan face, The Zalas knew how to increased his fans especially chicks one.

Miriallia was fascinated with how Athrun could manage the spirit of his team.

Athrun's smile grew bigger. Cagalli jaws almost dropped when Athrun mentioned her name. _He should to be politician rather than businessman_. She sighed lightly.

But... she must urge her personal feeling.

She made a really light applause, "As I expected from Zala company," Athrun turned his gazed to the owner of amber eyes.

"Great speech Mr. Zala -"

"Athrun." He cut her off.

"Pardon?" Cagalli tittled her head confused.

Truth, not only Cagalli who being confused here, some people too.

"Please call me Athrun, It sound like my grandfather if you call me that." He chuckled so as everyone at that room.

Cagalli was surprised but she tried to suppress that. "Very well if you insist... Mr. Athrun."

Athrun gave her a relief smile at last she called him with his childhood name, how Cagalli spelled his name was so melodious in his ears.

"Oh..." Athrun narrowed his emerald eyes, looking around the room, "This applies only for Lady Athha. We're still your boss after all... Just remaining if you had amnesia." He said jokingly who made them laugh again without giving the slightest suspicion and obviously made them more admired the Zala's heir.

Dearka shook his head, unbelievable with Athrun's behavior. The man really has had the gut.

Unknown to everyone, Cagalli narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Shortly thereafter, she straightens up then stood up.

She walked toward Athrun with a forced smile graced her lovely face.

She stopped Just a length away from him, stand proudly. "Just to be fair... Mr. Athrun," while she extended her smoothies hand to the blue haired man.

"Call me Cagalli, and... It was pleasure to work with a great man like you." She tries to speak as genuine as possible but depth inside her heart she was said in a mocking way.

He gladly accepted her hand gently and shook it once, "Like I said before, the pleasure was mine... Ms. Cagalli," he smiled mischievously, only Dearka who was have aware of this.

"Let makes a change..." He looked straight to her amber eyes affectionately, "Forget the past, let makes a future one... Together."

After said that, everyone in the meeting room gave them standing applauses.

Forget the past? For someone else except Cagalli and Athrun, it was mean their rivalry issues, but for the blonde girls it was about their past.

Her mouth slight open disbelieved what she had hear it, she didn't care if everyone in this room have appraised him hard, she was in her own world. Lost with her deep thought.

She knew it has deepest meaning. She knew it wasn't just a company matter. She knew because she could saw into his emerald eyes, it means something else but she could read it clearly... Yet.

Dearka furrowed, he realized Athrun was said the ambiguity thing.

His every single word which intended to the pretty blonde obviously had other meaning. He also knew that the blonde girl was realizing too.

Back to her sense, Cagalli swept away her silly thought.

"Yes..." She replied with hesitated almost a whisper one. So everyone couldn't hear her well beside it had been covered with the thrill inside that room.

She rushed to let her hand go before Athrun had change to reply her back.

Athrun was bit disappointed when Cagalli forced let go her hand from his grasp.

Deep inside his heart, he did not want to let her hand go as he wanted to hold it forever.

She turned to her employees and spoke, "I believe that all of us agree with what Mr. Zala has said." Although her face showed firmness but her voices was soft without any slight of hesitated and doubt.

"Then... I'm counting on you guys." She gave them a smile nod of her head.

The applauses echoed the room back, louder and festive than ever as if to celebrate the unification of both company.

Cagalli smiled widely and sincere while scanning the room. Athrun just stood there as he clapped his hand lightly.

His emerald eyes became softened while watching the blonde woman who stands proudly beside him.

_If you're holding my hand again, I would make sure to not let your hands off ever again_, he whispered to himself as tiny smirk appears from his face.

* * *

"Did you believe that!?" Miriallia asked her blonde boss who was leaned in her couch at her private office.

The meeting was over about one hour ago. After gave one of her co-worker (along with Miriallia) instruction to brought the Zala's groups to one of their luxury Hotel.

Miriallia bid them goodbye just in front of the company's lobby which made Dearka sighed heavily of disappointed.

He even has a time to make a 'tsk' sound, unfortunately only Athrun who had hear it. Athrun shook his head lightly for Dearka's behavior.

Miriallia after sent the groups, she has gone straight to Cagalli's office. Right after watching the blonde girl gave Asagi some documents she had sign it and dismissed her, Mirillia immediately gave her a marathon questions.

"I think that Zala junior isn't that bad like his -cough- father." She said with twinkle eyes and excitement which made Cagalli exhaled lightly.

"Hmm... Maybe..." She answered her, rubbed her temple tiredly.

Miriallia frowned and take a seat beside her. "You still don't believe him, do you?"

She sighed a little then continued, "Oh come on Cags. He's not that bad. I realizes he was typical a spoiled brat usual businessman, full of confident, fake smile and vice versa from the first time we met. But the way he talked to _our_ worker to raise their spirit and faith for my eyes it was absolutely sincere."

She ensured Cagalli, "Trust me... You should believe my sharp eagle eyes!"

Cagalli gave her a weak smile. It was not her was afraid nor believe of. It was something else which the brunette lady didn't know about.

Sure she has a faith to whomever her partner to be, but this was different.

She closed her amber eyes for a while, _believes in him, just believes in him... For the sake of our company_. She assured herself.

"Ah... You know what? Our girls have appraised and became his fans. After the meeting, they begin to talk about him, such as "he's so handsome", "he's so charming", "he's my dream prince", "he's so talented", "is he have a girlfriend", "is he married already?" And bla-bla-bla, i think our company would go berserk if he set his feet to this company again." Miriallia told her with a chukled.

Without her knew, Cagalli's eyes were open widely after hearing what Miriallia told her. _Married?_ She thought, _how could i forget about that? How could I so easily-_

"- Cagalli?" The brunette lady interrupted her thought worryingly. "A-are you okay?"

She startled up a little but managed to calm to her sense again. "I-I'm f-fine just tired." She replied Miriallia while gave her small smile to assured her.

She titled her head, "Is that so? You face a little pale, are you sure you're not get a fever?"

She put her palm to Cagalli's forehead; Cagalli shoved her hand away gently. "I-I'm fine, really. I think, I'm starving. Let gets some eats, my charges!" She turned around the subject.

"As you wish milady," Miriallia answered her with a fake salute which made the girls giggle.

"You've already expected that, have you?" Cagalli said.

"You knows me boss." Miriallia replied her as them walked out of Cagalli's room with laughs of happiness.

* * *

The navy blue haired man was watched (over his shoulder) the scenery of Orb's capital city in his balcony's president suit hotel room.

His back was leaned into rail while his right hand holding a glass of red wine. The evening gentle breeze caressed his flawless face, although this already spring but the air still to chill for its season.

Looked like he didn't care with the cold air, seen from what his had worn right now. A bathing suit that had showed little his perfect abs with hair which has not been completely dry. The 'sexy scenery' absolutely would made his fans scream loudly if their seen it.

His face showed no emotion. He eyes were close while whirling his glass slowly.

His enjoyed his peaceful time until someone knocked his door's room. He replied 'come in' to whoever it was with lazy voice, still with eyes closed.

"Yo Zala," he knew this annoyed voice. Silently he cursed this voice which had interrupted his peaceful moment.

"Dearka, what do you want?" He answered him as his opened his mesmerized emerald eyes.

Dearka walked toward the blue haired man and stopped along the balcony's door. "If you stand there a little longer, first you'll get sick, second yours fan girl down there if there's any, would have fainted because of what you had wear."

He took a breath and grinned, "Or you already to rule a suicide?"

Immediately the tan man received a glare from Athrun. Dearka raised his both hand mentioned a white flag to Athrun.

Athrun sighed heavily, "What do you want Dearka?"

Dearka smile a little, "I'll to go the bar with our man, you come?" He asked his boss.

He replied him while lifted his wine, "I got this. I've to pass beside tomorrow if a busy day."

"If you said so." He turned back. Looking over his shoulder, he opened his mouth, "Athrun don't get anything stupid?"

Athrun raised his eyebrows then narrowed his emerald eyes, "What do you mean?"

"About our last meeting, you're obviously wanted something else to Lady Athha." He told him seriously.

_Thanks to god, I was the only one who had realized that_, he added silently.

"Like what?" He countered the blonde man. But Dearka just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, Athrun was laugh. "I knew what you mean Dearka! But I'll tell you something I just wanted this project going smooth, success and done as soon as possible, so we should be _friendly_ with them."

Nothing came out from Dearka mouth after that, he just stared at Athrun with unreadable look.

Then Dearka waved his hand, "See you tomorrow Athrun." He said as walked toward the door.

"Dearka." Athrun called him.

He stopped his tracks and looking at Athrun over his shoulder (again). "Don't get drunk." He warned him.

Dearka replied him with chuckle, "I won't."

When Dearka present had already 'vanish' completely. He stared at the clear red wine which remained with her bright amber eyes. Athrun drank all of his wine in one sip, did not leave of any single drop.

Silently, He admitted to himself, there was another reason but he decided to save it. For now, he just wants to be forgiven.

* * *

**Athha's Manor.**

"_So... Starts from tomorrow, you'll go to Kaguya Island with your new 'crew'?_" The brunette with pair of amethyst eyes asked his blonde sister.

"Yup." She answered him briefly.

"_For how long?_"

"The plan was about two weeks but who'll know later." She replied him while stared at her closet.

He was nod his brown head without everyone know. "_I just wanna tell you that tomorrow I'll go to the PLANT?_"

The blonde girl had surprised and stops her packing activity. "_Why? Do you have a work in there?_" Curiosity enveloped her. As she recalled, Lacus would visit Orb as soon her tour finished. Then why Kira have had to go to PLANT?

"_Err... I-I -_"

"Speaks clearly Kira!"

"_I-i would!_" He half shouted, "_I-i w-would -"_

_What the hell! Doomsday would come before he finishes his words_, she screamed in her mind while tapping her barefoot impatiently.

"Kira speaks right now or I break this phone so hard which cause you'll never call me again!" She warned him with very dangerous tone.

Kira gulped hard.

"_I-i..."_

"If you gave me an 'I' once more, I'll swear -"

"_I miss Lacus!_" Unknown to Cagalli, the brunette man was blushing so damn hard.

Cagalli jaws dropped then in short time length she was laugh, clutching her stomach.

Kira frowned with his red face of embarrassment. Kira felt so annoyed with Cagalli's attitude, "_W-what w-was s-so funny!?"_

"K-Kira only because of that!?" She managed to speak clearly even with slight laugh. "Y-you have call me, j-just wanted to inform me this?" She wiped her joyful tears.

"..." He mumbled something which Cagalli couldn't hear it clearly.

"Sorry..." She smiled warmly.

He sighed, "_No point taken... So... See you later then. And take care of yourself._" His voice was sound so sincere and caringly.

"Yeah. Tell Lacus I miss her so much. Take care of yourself too. Good ni -"

"_Wait Cagalli, almost forgot! I've planned to visit Shinn later! Do you have any words for him maybe?_" He asked her with innocent voice.

Cagalli's orbs widened. She didn't know what she must to replied Kira. Silence and awkward situation had covered them. Kira decided to break the sudden quiet circumstances.

"_Cagalli? Are you still there?_"

"..."

"_Cagalli!_" He shouted in his phone which made Cagalli jerked up from the other line.

"Kira! I'm not deaf, bastard!" She shouted Kira back.

"_You're sure so quiet suddenly. I almost could hear a frog's orchestra_."

If Kira was in front of the blonde girls right now, she would make sure to kick the brunette's head so damn very hard until the brain had scattered into pieces.

"_Well... Do you have any?"_ Kira replied his question before.

Her amber eyes softened. She clutched her phone hard till her knuckles turn white to suppress her heart beat which was going faster.

"Ehm... N-no thanks. I-I will call him later." Cagalli ensured him.

"_Okay. Good night. Love you~"_

She gave him a weak smile, "Good night and I... Hate you." She replied with a joke voice.

She could him chuckled and the line went off.

She sighed while stared of the blank screen of her private phone. Suddenly the screen went bright. The familiar name appeared from it. She bit startled after read who the caller was. Her amber eyes grew wider.

_'Incoming Call: Shinn Asuka'_

She bit her lower lip, thinking for a moment.

She took a breath then a beautiful smile graced her face.

"Hello, Shinn."

"_Hai... Err... Sorry."_

"Hmm... For what?" She raised her eyebrows while walking toward a couch.

"_For bothering you. You've been busy this whole day and -_" he blabbered out which made Cagalli smile wider.

After leaned at her couch comfortably, "No. Honestly I wanted to call you, really."

If Cagalli knew, Shinn was smiled so widely and had twinkle in his ruby eyes with a flushed face. Deep inside his heart he felt so happy. He could jump if he wanted.

"_Isn't it? I'm happy to hear that. So... What did you have to call about?_" He asked without eliminating the smile.

Cagalli frowned, "Huh? You're the one who was calling me about? So is that to be me who ask like that?"

Shinn chuckled nervously a little with slight tint pink in his cheeks. How could he forget about it? He sounded like a love-sick teenager. He shook his head faster as if to rid from the ridiculous thought.

She's his fiancée but he still acted like a dumb in front of her.

"_I-I'm s-sorry. Haha...i-it was b-because y-you t-told me you wanted to call me, so yeah..._" He said stammered.

She could imagine his 'cute' face right now. He was a talented and famous young doctor but still had acted like a high school lad.

"Shinn... Ehm... Kira'll go to PLANT tomorrow and... He'll go have visited Lacus and you. And..." She trailed off but tried to make it calm. "I'll go to Kaguya Island for two weeks start from tomorrow." _With Zala Company_, she added inwardly.

"_Bussiness?_" He asked briefly. Cagalli could felt a disappointed tone in his voice.

She replied him with her weak smile although he didn't see it, "Yeah."

He nodded his raven head, "_Good luck and have a safe trip._" Honestly, he wanted Cagalli was the person who came up to visit him along with or without Kira.

"Thank you." It was only her answer.

"..."

The atmosphere turned into silence. Cagalli tried so hard to lengthen the conversation. She opened her mouth but the words never came up, so she decides to close her mouth again.

Shinn, in the other hand, was it not at good states either. His ruby eyes surveyed around his room to find something relevant to talk too. He cursed himself silently, he felt like a teenager who had fallen in love from the first time.

_For God sake, she's my fiancée_, he speaks in his mind.

"Uhm..." Cagalli began to speak, cut off Shinn's thought.

Shinn carefully listened her to continue with a thrill and excitement inside him.

She bit her pink lip, "Uh... I-I think i should have rest now..." She said it with hesitantly.

Shinn felt disappointed somehow but he realizes that the blonde girl was a busy business woman so she has had less much time.

"Hmm... Shinn?" Cagalli asked.

"_A-ah... I-I... I miss you._"

She could her cheeks suddenly grew warm; her heart was start beat faster than usual. "I-I... "She didn't know how to answered back, all of could she said was the 'I' word with a trembling voice.

She knew what Kira's had felt before; mentally she slapped her head hard for acting like a fool such as her brother.

"After my works done, I'll go to Orb. I-I've missed Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki. And... Uh... I miss you, Cagalli." The raven haired man now was flustered.

A sharp gasped escape from her mouth. After her calm down herself, she replied him with a genuine smile and softened eyes. "I-I... I miss you too." She actually didn't know...yet, she missed him as a fiance or someone else.

* * *

**Next Day. Athha's Private Cruise.**

The groups were going to Kaguya Island with Athha's private yatch. Cagalli and Miriallia were in the main balcony of the cruise.

Miriallia was wearing a turquoise dress with typical summer dress above her knee and she added with a short vest.

She also wore a beach hat. She wears a wedges and brand new releases Rocha's white bag to complete her beauty looks.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow with Miri's appearance and the unusual business trip's luggage she had brought.

Miri's itself was busy to give her assistant and the waiter's order to take of all her briefcase.

"Is definitely not the first we are going to work in Kaguya," Cagalli was looking intensively at the sapphire orbs' owner from head to toe. "And you're act like we're going for a long holiday?"

Disturbed with Cagalli's curiosity stare, she crossed her arm in front her chest.

"Cagalli honey~ I could count it with my finger easily how many time we've visit Kaguya. These are a very rarely and special occasion. And mind me reminding you Lady Athha, Kaguya Island is a beach resort! I won't let this chance a bit." She replied with amusement plus a twinkle in her eyes.

_I felt like I'm going with Flay's twin._ She spoke inwardly.

Cagalli let a heavy breath, "Whatever!"

Cagalli, herself, was wearing a white tight tank top covered by a light brown unformal blazer which had let unbuttoned same as her tight jeans' color.

She was tie her hair up revealing back of her smooth neck. She wore a flat branded shoes and a stylish dark orange channel sunglasses which hiding her pair beautiful amber eyes.

"It is a beautiful cruise Ms. Cagalli."

She got surprised as she could felt someone else (beside Miriallia) stood (suddenly) right beside her. She knew this husky deep voice without looking to the owner.

She replied as she turned to face the handsome navy blue haired man. "Thank you Mr... Athrun." Honestly, she didn't to meet him... Not this soon... But it did so rude if she replied without looking into the person.

She blushed a little when was stare in Athrun's look. He was wearing a simple branded dark blue V-neck shirt with long sleeves which cause revealing a little his white-hard chest and long-black jeans. His black sunglass was hung around in the top-middle of shirt.

Cagalli also could smelt his tempting aramis cologne. Athrun raised his eyebrow when there wasn't any other respond from the girls.

Thanks to Haumea, Cagalli was wearing a dark sunglass so he could saw her eyes a bit wide.

When Athrun saw the brunette girl behind Cagalli who was blushing along with mouth slight gap open. He caught up the reason why sudden silent atmospheres' then he smirked.

"Wow... Look at this beautiful cruise and... This two beautiful lady." Dearka said as reached the three people in the middle of the balcony.

The tanned man had successful cut off the girls' thought. Cagalli abruptly was looking away to avoid his emerald orb. She was grateful with Dearka's arrived.

Miriallia in the other side silently cursed the tan man who was wearing a dark green polo shirt with black pants and knickers plus a black sunglass which interrupted her admiring session.

Dearka greeted his blue haired boss with a nod. Then took a step in front of the blonde girl as Cagalli's stared at him, confused same as other.

"Greeting milady." He said as she reached out her hand and kisses the back of her palm.

She got her second surprises but she replied him polite, "N-nice t-to meet you again Mr. Elsman." She answered him nervously.

When he kissed her hand, Athrun was sending him a death glare and dark aura was surrounded him. He made a mental note to break Dearka's hand after this.

Dearka realized he will met his funeral soon (maybe) in Athrun's hand. He already had a million reasons to redeem Athrun's anger then he continues his acts to the brunette chicks.

Realized that Miriallia's would be the same victim like Cagalli before. Before Dearka brought her hand to his lip she pulls out her hand gently as she gave him a trembling smile.

_Shit_, he cursed in his mind.

The blonde began to speak again, "Hope this simple ship... will satisfies all of you needs."

After sent Dearka the look who now was beside him, he spoke "More than that I presume."

"Glad if you had found it that way." She smiled warmly to those two.

"Excuse me Ms. Athha," Suddenly Asagi was appearing in front of them as greets them with nod. "Brunch was served already, could we process to the dining hall?"

"Ah yes Asagi… Thank you." She answered her then turned to the man beside her. "Shall us gentleman?"

Athrun replied her quickly with nod, "Yes, Please."

"Asagi, lead the way." Cagalli ordered her.

Asagi nodded her head, "This way, please…" she said as she walking away first.

Before the girls moved, Dearka made his first step to Miriallia. Miriallia's eyebrows rose. He offered his left arm mentioned her to take it. Miriallia looked over Cagalli to ask her permission. She knew it was rude to not taking his offer.

Miriallia hesitantly took Dearka arm. _If this man doing anything stupid, I'll kill him_, as she walking away leave Cagalli behind.

An awkward situation enveloped them. Cagalli stiffened and Athrun stay calm as he gazed to the blonde who was looking not comfortable.

He exhaled lightly and extended his arm like Dearka before. "Shall we?" Her amber eyes grew wider as slight tints pink appear from her cheeks. Her heart bit rapidly.

"Ah… I think that not necessary." She refused him gently.

"It was rude Cagalli to refuse my humble offer." He answered him with his most handsomeness smile. He was staring at those beautiful orbs intensively.

Once more… they stared each other like there was no other tomorrow. Athrun was grateful with this simple moment. He wanted time to stop forever. Cagalli was being attracted into the deep mesmerized emerald eyes. She forgot that Athrun was called her name without 'Ms.' In front of it. Actually, from this time, she didn't mind.

Athrun broke the stared; He didn't want to make an unimportant scene in front of her peoples. "Shall we?" truth be told, he had urged not to hug Cagalli.

With a slight hesitantly she accepted his arms as she tried to steady it herself from falling. Truth be told, she was trembling inside. He was happy… very happy. He never felt like this before after they have separated. Athrun realized but he just wants to enjoy this little intimate moment that he had missed it from several year ago.

_A step to go to the next level_, he thought to himself proudly.

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Err… please read and review. ^^

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


	5. The Desire Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything except this plot.

**A/N:** Yes I know my bad! I'm super duper late... So sorry... *bow* I've been busy with RL. Actually I've written this until chapt. 7 but I had made several mistakes here and there so it would take time to re-write and edit it.

As a sense of regret, this chapter was a lil longer than previous chap (MO). ^.^v

**Warning: **AU, Grammatical Errors, OOCness, Typo(s), Un-Beta-Ed. This is not a sequel. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**Dedicated for:** **Koko serenade-chan**, Horsy-chan aka **Bara no Jubai/Chikai**, and **Lezala-san** (who PM me latterly :p). Thanks for your support guys!

Enjoy~

**Rate:** T+ for bad language, alcohols, etc.

* * *

"Removes this to... There." Cagalli said with low voice while looking at the blue print as Miriallia nod her head of agreement.

"Makes this simple and this... Too much." The blue haired man who was sit across the girls ordered as pointing at Dearka's laptop screen.

After dismissed several people about one half hour from both of the team leaving Cagalli, Athrun, Miriallia, and Dearka behind. They began to continue discuss some paperwork and the other thing left to do.

It had taken about three hour to reach Kaguya Island with private Cruise. After took a short break, they were start to 'work' again in one of Athha's rest house. Even they had have called a rest house but this place almost like 'mini' Athha's manor in capital of Orb. The place was not too far from the project's place. Just took fifteen minutes to get there.

They were in the room with the beautiful view of dark sea and full moon's light. A vague faint of the sound of waves, the breezing sound of palm tree being hit with evening breeze.

The night sky was clear, clear enough to see or enjoyed the star light. Some people maybe found this romantic but none of the room felt that feel.

Maybe...

The blonde girl had been seen serious looking her tablet while Miriallia who sit beside her was busy to type something in her laptop. Sit across them were the blue haired man and his assistant, Dearka.

One of Dearka hand on his laptop whiles other hand lifting up his coffee. It almost midnight, he had to suppress his tiredness. "Damn," he hissed and cursing silently to the empty cup, making Athrun turned his head.

Dearka grinned and muttering 'sorry' at his boss. Not for too long he started speak, "Err... Ladies, I need another coffee. Do you want some?"

Dearka's voice has successfully get the girl's attention. Miriallia raised her head to look over the tan man. "I think I need too." Then she turned her head to another blonde one.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow while looking intensively to the brunette lady's face. It was obviously tired, she glanced clocks and it already midnight.

She didn't realize that they all were working too hard. "No, thanks. We've done for today, we should have rest now since we have to wake up earlier tomorrow." Cagalli said as closed Miriallia's laptop.

Miriallia nodded as hold back her yawn, "Yeah, I guess you're right. If you're not object, Mr. Zala?" She asked the blue haired man who still sit comfortably in his seat.

He shrugged while giving Miriallia a warm smile, "Not at all Ms. Haw. Honest, I was absolutely agreed with Lady Athha."

Miriallia was blushing at Athrun warms stared. Cagalli rolled her eyes while Dearka didn't like it very much. Miriallia was his target and Athrun could screw it away. Dearka cleared his throat, making Miriallia back to her 'world' again.

Dearka gave Athrun a level stare as he cleaning up his desk. Athrun stared him boringly with questioning look.

"I'm done." Miriallia said as stood from her seat. "Come Ca _-cough-_ Ms. Cagalli."

"You can go first and escort Mr. Zala at his room." Cagalli told her as she raised her head.

"There is no need. Gentleman should be the one who escort the ladies." Dearka replied as giving brunette a wink. Athrun and Miriallia rolled their eyes.

"Well then... If you insist," Cagalli smiled sheepishly while looking to the blonde man, then turned her gaze to her best friend. "I'll go later. Goodnight."

Miriallia frowned, wanting to scowl Cagalli about threw her to _pervy bastard crocodile_, but she answered her with a nod, "Don't work to hard. Goodnight."

Dearka looked at Athrun who seem not even move from his seat. "Athrun?" He whispered.

"I'll catch you later Dearka, just accompany Ms. Haw to her room first." Athrun said without take off his gaze from the lovely blonde in front of him.

Silently, Cagalli gasped a little while Miriallia titled her head with confusing look. Cagalli tried to say something but when she looked into Athrun's warm and passionate stare, she had lost the word. She the first person who had broke away their meeting's gazes.

Dearka nodded knowingly as narrowing his purple's orb, "Okay." Dearka offered his hand but Miriallia ignored as she walk away passed him toward the exit.

Abruptly, Dearka gave his bosses a nod gestured a goodnight's greeting and chasing Miriallia.

Athrun was shook his head lightly and then sighed with Dearka's behavior.

Suddenly the air felt so awkward after Miriallia and Dearka leave, Cagalli's eyes were glue to her paper work. Cagalli continued to focus in her works while Athrun silently studied her.

He did not talk, but a little smile had graced his face. He just stared at her intensively, without word. In fact, he almost did not breathless, did not blink. He scared that this moment would end quickly. Just by staring her, he found calmness in his heart.

He could not saw her face clearly. Her face was heading down with her bang covered hers.

* * *

**Move On**

.

.

.

_Everything I want to say to you is wrapped around in my mouth. Come into my door don't be afraid, I'll catch you back around your head_. **[1]**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : The Desire Plans**

.

.

.

* * *

Cagalli tried to ignoring him as he transparent or whatsoever but she knew, she was denial.

Cagalli was really damn sure, Athrun staring at her now, she did not see it but she could felt it.

Cagalli liked quietness so she could focus to her works, but this _quietness_ is killing her.

She exhaled deeply, "You should get rest too, Mr. Zala." She said that without looking to Athrun's face.

"Athrun." He said, never leaving his gaze to her.

The way Athrun replied her, made her raised her head and meet the pair of warm emerald orbs which staring at her.

They kept staring like that for few second, until...

"Cagalli then." She broke their gaze and continues to her works.

"Cagalli..." He whispered but Cagalli still could hear it. The way he whispering her name just to make her heart ached. They way he whispered her name with husky, deep and sent a clamoring quake through her brain and body's system.

"If you -"

"I'll stay here Cagalli until you done here and I'll make sure have slept enough."

"I'm fine Athrun, none of your business either."

"Do we have always liked this Cagalli?"

"Like what!?" He got her full attention now. Cagalli glared coldly at him.

Athrun's smile vanishes, "Like this. We always fight! Can we... We... Talk like a... Friend?"

"We are _friend_." She snapped out.

"Then, could you speak and act more 'friendly' to me?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes as she stood up abruptly, "Are you ordering me, Zala?"

"Damn... Cagalli! Why you... Become so complicated!" Athrun pull out his hair of frustration then stood up like Cagalli did.

_Complicated?_ Cagalli scream in her mind. _Where the hell this talk going to!?_

"Complicated?" she hissed. As the matter of fact, she tried to suppress her anger.

"Yes! Why you can just accept me!? Why can you open your heart again!? Why we can we tried from the start again?" Athrun tried to act cool as soon as he could.

"What would you expect, Athrun!?" She almost laugh at Athrun's 'plea', instead she gives him a murderous glare. "Try to put your damn ass to my shoes!" She half shouted.

Athrun's eyes got wide. Of course she was hurting after what he done to her a long ago.

"Cagalli... I-I'm so-sorry..." He said as lowered his gaze to table who had separated them. He continued, "I co-could explain."

_Too late Athrun. Really far too late!_ Her inner mind shouted.

Now Cagalli turned to get her eyes wide. It's really not the time to hear out whatever had escaped from Athrun's lips. It was the past and for Cagalli...

Its over. It's done!

"Don't..." She closed her eyes tightly. "Please don't!"

Athrun opened his emerald eyes. He was looking straight to Cagalli's face with sad expression.

"Caga-"

Before he finished Cagalli voice out, "Athrun... I... I have a favors."

Although her voice was low but Athrun to caught up with slight hope in his eyes. "Anything for accepting me." _Anything for accepting me back to your heart, my love,_ he added silently.

Opened her amber eyes slowly, she began to speak. "I have accepted you... As... A fr-friend. A work-partner."

Unknowing to Athrun, Cagalli was trying so hard to saying the 'friend' thing. She was trying to make their relationship not gone too far than just a business partner.

Meanwhile for Athrun, he has had really high expected that Cagalli would accept him back even with just a friend... For now...

"Just that?" Athrun raised his eyebrow highly. His voice itself was mixed with a higher expectation for more than that. He realized too that his will wasn't an easy achievement.

Now, Cagalli turned to have her eyebrow's raise. _Why he acted like that? What was he play about? He trying like he could fix our relationship? He... He... Still a jerk!_ She thought as momentary shut her eyes tightly.

When she opened her fiery eyes, she continues, "Please... Could you acted like we never met before!?"

"Wha-"

"Please."

Athrun groaned. His face surely looked annoyed mixturing with disagree expression.

He knew, with this kind of situation he would never win against her. He sighed heavily and, momentary, admitted defeat.

Cagalli sense his calmness and trying to speak again, "One more thing... We... Never... Ever speaks about _our past_... And... We never have this conversation outside that door." She said firmly as turned her head pointed the door's room briefly.

Athrun mouth's slight open but he said nothing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll drop it for now... Cagalli -" he said with eyes still closed. He opened his mesmerized emerald's eyes looking straight to Cagalli's amber one. "- but this not the end!"

In such a rush, he closed his laptop, leaving whatever he brought behind. Walking over the table to toward her. Leaned closer to her and the more surprising one, he kissed one of Cagalli's cheek gently. His lips remained still in her ear, "Good night,_ princess_..." Despite he did seem angry but his voices are calm and warm.

Moreover, he was called her like he had in their past. When they had still together.

When Athrun already left the room, Cagalli remained still in her spot. The facade which she build perfectly are gone.

Her eyes were bigger than usual, she was breathing rapidly and one of her hand was covering her cheek who Athrun's have kissed passionately before. She has gone all red from embarrassment.

'_That jerk. That hamster jerk!_' Her inner mind's scream. Her heart's hurt. 'The affection' still has an effected to Cagalli.

* * *

"Good morning, Cagalli." He greeted her in front of Athha's rest house with his charming smile. He was leaned comfortable in front of her car with arm crossed in front of his chest.

Cagalli furrowed as she narrowing her eyes to the man in front of her. "What are doing here? You should have already left! And what are doing in front of my car?" She asked immediately as she walked closer to him.

Athrun raised one of his eyebrows. He replied innocently, "Are you expel me princess? Did you see any of your employees around here? You were late. No... We were late!"

She frowned. Yes... She did late; she got up late after their 'talk' last night. She tried to sleep but what she gets are handsome 'hamster-man' with blue hair and emerald eyes haunting her night.

Hell... Even in her dream.

Her head was spinning around, cause of lack of sleep, she wake up in hurry, she dressed in hurry and she just has a pony tail hair to covering her messy hair.

"Could we go now? As I'm happy as you are for admiring my handsome face but our worker are waiting for us." He grinned while she rolled her eyes as her cheeks going warm.

She let a heavy sigh. She didn't have enough energy to bring this down so she decided to let it go.

All she needed now are aspirin or coffee and a breakfast or maybe just slice of bread would do.

"Move Athrun!" She ordered him. But the navy blue haired didn't even move a bit from in front of driver's door.

"Athrun..." She sighed again, "I'm very tired now... We're late like you have said before... So... Please move."

Athrun's smiled more wider just too made Cagalli more annoyed. "And... You just leave me here? No!" He replied her, calm and firmly.

"You tired! So... You the one who should move to there -" he added as looked over his shoulder briefly before turned to look Cagalli again. "- I'll drive! Where's your key, _Ms. Athha_?"

Cagalli's face was slight with confused and annoyed. Athrun who could read Cagalli's expression, answered her. "Ms. Haw _did_ insist to waiting for you, Cagalli. But I _did_ more insist to switch our place. She also did try to call but your phone was off. So... Here I am, waiting patiently for you, _my sleeping beauty_. And just a lil bit more maybe I will turn into another Dearka with this hot weather."

Cagalli just rolled her eyes tiredly. She did forget too recharge her battery's phone last night.

"Your key, please."

Cagalli made a 'tsk' sound before giving Athrun her key car. Athrun smiled triumphly and opened the passenger's door just a few second Cagalli will reach the knob.

"I can do that myself, thank you Zala." She said tiredly. She knew Athrun was gentleman person but she really could do this by herself.

"Thank you already accepted milady."

"You will never leave this, will ya?"

"From the first time we met, yes!" He answered her with his charming smile as he closing car's door.

She let out a heavy frustrated sigh. Cagalli glanced a brown paper bag and a cup of hot coffee beside her.

"That's all for you." Athrun answered her silent question as he buckling the seatbelt.

She raised an eyebrow while looking at Athrun lazily.

"Eat up!"

When Cagalli didn't touch the paper bag, Athrun turned his blue head to the blonde one. "It's not poison. It's from Ms. Haw. She's the one who prepared them all while you were sleeping, princess." He assured her. "Or... you still curious about my handsome face?" He added with mischievously smirk.

Cagalli's eyes widened. Athrun who saw the blonde woman's reaction, chuckled. Cagalli glared at him. She grabbed the paperbag and looking away.

"Drive! And don't call me princess!" That's all which she could say.

"Aye-aye captain!" Athrun obeyed her.

Unknowing to Athrun, Cagalli has have a tiny smile in her lovely face while facing the window beside her.

* * *

"She didn't call me either." Kira assured the black haired man who staring his cellphone alone.

Shinn startled about the unexpected incoming Kira's statement. They both now were in Clyne private mansion with a killer view of one of Plant's famous beach.

He flipped off his phone quickly. He turned his raven's head for looking the beauty scenery while Kira leaning at the railing.

"Sometimes -" Shinn began to speak only to makes Kira looking at him. "I felt that... She... Didn't_ w-want _this." He mumble almost whisper one as lowered his head.

Kira just stared at him with question look. "Hmm... Why?"

"I-I don't know... It just was flashing out through my mind."

"Then... How about you?"

"What about me? What do you mean by that?" Shinn asked him while his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you love my sister?"

"Of course I am. Why do you have to as -"

"Because I love her, Shinn. She's my sister and she deserves to be happy." He said as he makes a step foward to Shinn.

"I know! I love her too... Honest, I don't know how and when I started to love her definitely not the first time we met! I-I just... After _her_ d-died, I thought I never could fall in love again. B-but..."

Kira interrupted him with placing a warm hand on his shoulder. A sad and hurting's face of Shinn met Kira's warm amethyst's eyes. Gave him a reassuring smile, Kira assured him, "I trust you."

"Thank you."

"I never know Cagalli's or yours past but I believe both of you deserves a happiness. You're very kind person, Shinn." Kira added as his own hand leaving the young one's shoulder.

Shinn just nodded.

"I heard you will come to Orb?" Kira asked, smiling brightly after a little 'touching' conversation.

Again, he just nodded but this time he added with small smile, "Yeah... I miss her badly." Kira raised one his eyebrow, when Shinn flustered a little.

"She's your fiancé, Shinn. You have every right to missing her. Don't act like you have known her a few second ago." Kira teased him, added it with chuckling, just to make Shinn's face more flustered like a love-sick high school teenager.

"Damn you..." He responded to Kira's tease, embarrassed, his ruby eyes looking away from Kira.

Shinn's reaction just made Kira laughing hard. Shinn mumbling something that Kira didn't caught up. When his laughter died, he asked something that makes Shinn did pale.

"What if -"

"What?"

"Don't cut me off. Let me finish it first.

"O-okay."

"What if -"

"If?" Shinn asked back impatient.

"Shinn!" Kira warned him.

"S-sorry." He mumbling, slight pouted.

Kira sighed lightly while smile still graced his face. "I'm dead serious!"

Shinn replied with nod, swallowed hard.

Kira made a 'huff' sound before continued what he left before, "What if my sister really canceled this?"

There was a long silent before Shinn answering with pale and growing eyes.

"D-did she telling you this?"

"Shinn -"

"Did she not love me?"

"Shinn. I-"

"Did she want to end this?"

Shinn asked him marathon questions while not letting Kira explained further. He absolutely looks really anger, confused and sad although his body trembling. After blabbering many question at Kira, the brunette raised his hand in front his chest mentioned the raven guy to calm down.

Seeing Kira's gestured, Shinn closed his mouth but his eyes ready to seek information from Kira.

"Shinn, breath! I can almost feel you not breathe at all."

Shinn obeyed him silently.

Kira began to speak again, seeing Shinn calmer than before. "I said, '**What if**' my sister do that!?"

He didn't need time to think too long again, he answered him shortly, "I won't let her leave." Ruby eyes looking straight into his amethyst eyes, "I won't! I'll do it anything to get her back!"

Kira lips turned into small smile. "What if she loves somebody els -"

"She won't! I won't let her!" Kira couldn't finish his question, Shinn had interrupted him firmly. _I won't let __**her**__ go ever again._

_Shinn,_ Kira thought silently.

"I'm sorry I brought this." Kira assured the young one. "I really didn't mean it. You sure really important person to Cagalli, Shinn."

A moment later, Shinn was shocked to from his sudden burst out. He breathed rapidly as like as after doing triathlon. He closed his eyes shortly and trying to breath as calm as before. "I-I... It's okay Kira. I-I'm sorry too." He avoided meeting Kira's eyes.

"Shinn."

"Ehmm... I love her. I couldn't thing straight if something happen to her. I-I'm not ready if... If... She leaves."

"As I am." Kira added it quickly as Shinn finished his. "I'm glad Cagalli in a very good hand like you."

Finally, Shinn's eyes met Kira. "Thank you, Kira."

"I'm the one who supposed to say that."

Kira chuckled.

"Hmm..." Shinn started, "Why do you have to ask me something like that?"

"Nothing particular." Kira paused; he looked over Shinn who had a disbelief look on his face. "Really!"

Shinn sigh relief. "You should be! When you left for Orb?"

"Oh... Maybe next week or two. Lacus have a really horrible schedules here, I'm the one who had reschuled everything if we want to make it a spring wedding. Thank to her manager who had this more hectic." A heavily breath escaped from Kira's lips while sarcasm voice he refer to Lacus's manager.

Shinn smile wider and genuine one this time.

"And you? Where you leaving Plant? You should take a vacation, you work like hell Shinn!" Kira grinned.

Shinn smirked. "Talking to yourself and your sister about that thing!"

They both laughs after have a serious conversation, the tense went off.

Suddenly, Shinn asked out all of question. "Where Lacus anyway, I didn't see her all this morning? She's the one who invited me for brunch."

"Hmm... Still sleep in her room. She arrived late. She seems tired so I can't wake up her."

"It's _our_ room!" Shinn smirked more widely and his turn to tease Kira.

Kira groaned while blushing hard, "H-hey! Y-you..."

"What? I am right, right?"

More blushing scene from Kira. Kira muttering some incoherent words.

"S-sorry... Sorry." Shinn laughing hard and was wiping some tears in the corner of his eyes.

"You've enjoyed this right?" Kira said with sarcasm tone. He cleared his throat, "So... When you leaving Plant?"

He managed to fade away his laughter, "Hmm... As soon as possible! I'm exactly don't know when! But soon enough." He grinned boyishly, "I want to surprise her!"

"I'm sure she'll really surprise." Kira nodded agree.

Shinn repeated Kira's word with a happy face, "Yes, she would! She would be surprises."

* * *

The beautiful twilight that adorned the Island of Kaguya nearly disappeared. The team just finished their work. The working straight from dawn until its fallen again.

"Ath- I meanMr. Athrun why you still here?" Asked the blonde girl furiously while gave her co-worker a slight nod who had passing by.

The smiling blue haired man answered her softly, "Waiting for you, of course."

She gave him lazily look while one of her smoothie hand running through her long semi curly blonde hair who she let loosen this time. _This guy would definitely not going to make it easy._ As she watching her co-worker from corner and her eyes, she lowered her voice. "Zala, moves! Get your ass of off my car! Didn't get enough annoying me this morning?"

Unfortunately, that was not enough to make the Zala's heir moved from his spot. Thirty minutes before, still in work, he was whispering something to Dearka to distracted Miriallia from Cagalli so he could repeat what he done this early morning before, driving Cagalli back to Athha's guest house.

Athrun had guessed if Dearka wouldn't agree to his but after mentioned the lovely brunette who caught his eyes, he had definitely obey him without any further question.

Athrun had no idea what Dearka's spell put under Miriallia, when she agreed to go back with him. As a matter of fact, Athrun did not care if he could spend the rest evening with the beauty blonde, Cagalli.

"Where's Miri? She supposed to be here five minutes ago?" Cagalli said to herself but Athrun could hear her clearly.

"She back with Dearka early ago... Maybe they have another plans or something... I guess."

"What!" She yelled, she had successfully made people staring curiously on them. Sensing something trouble, her voice turned into whisper, "What! Why she did not tell me? And why she did tell you?"

_The hell with Miri, I'm her boss! Not this blueberry head!_ Cagalli screamed in frustration in her head.

He shrugged innocently. "I don't know princess, maybe a cocktail party or surprise party or... Date!?"

_D-date!? Holy f**k_.

"Party my ass! And don't princess on me!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low so no one could hear out, while her leaning over toward Athrun who had the same position this morning, in front of Cagalli's car... Again.

_What in the hell she thinking about!? Dear Haumea... And with Elsman!? Why in the world she didn't tell me?! Leaving me alone with this man!_ She thought again in frustration. _I should more aware with her pleading look in the future! Damn!_

She stepped more closer to him, pausing several feet away from him. Stood hesitantly beside him. "And you? Why you still here?" ..._Again._ She asked while looking for her key in her bag.

"Isn't that obviously princess? I'll need a ride," he replied with his lips tugged into a mischievously smile.

She quickly glances from the corner of her eyes when he said 'princess' thing. "Could you lowered your voice?" She hissed as pushing him away from the driver car door after find her key car. The accidentally touch sent electricity to her mind but she kicked that feeling away. "Is she _really_ with Elsman?" She asked ensuring herself to the blue haired man while paused for reaching the knob.

Still calm and gave her his adorable smile, he answered her shortly, "Yes."

Hearing Athrun's briefly answer; she got a slight shocked reaction from her face. _They barely knew and she already falls for him. Wow!_ She thought with sarcasm.

"Dearka knew what he do! Trust me his has a _charming_ mouth." As he could read Cagalli mind. "And... He will not do anything stupid."

'_Ya ya ya,_' she talked to her mind as rolled her eyes. "Move Athrun!"

"Wha -? No! I'll drive!"

"No, thank you for your kindness Mr. Zala but I can drive safely by myself. Now... Move!" She glared while reaching the knob.

"I'll go with you. You couldn't _shoo_ me away Cagalli!" He means for everything. Not only about ride him away from her car (right now) but from... Her life too.

Cagalli finally narrowed her eyes as she shot him her special death glare, "Athrun! You can ride with your friend, your co-worker, or you can walk!"

"Princess, you make me humiliated." He said with making fake hurting voice.

"I don't care!"

"But I care."

"If you care, then move!"

He looking away, tried to act hurt. "Cagalli, how could you do this to me?" Suddenly, a smirk appears in his lips. "Fine... I'll take this as an insult... That Lady Athha refuses to accompany me or maybe... Ms. Athha refuses to escort me while working this project!"

She froze while her eyes widened of horror, her mouth slight hung open but nothing came up. On the hand, Athrun smirked more widely than before.

_'Asshole!'_ If she didn't surrounded by peoples they knew maybe she could scream out loud, right in front Athrun handsome face.

"Are you blackmail me?"

"Hmm... Just saying the truth, but you could say anything you wanted too." He smiled innocently.

_How could I forget!? He was a businessman with a fake smile, a sly brain to get what they want!_

She gritted her teeth and making a 'hiss' sound. Not for long Cagalli let it out a heavy breath, signature defeated. "Fine, have it your way... For now! But, I'll drive!"

"No! I am!"

"Stubborn!"

"Look who's talking?"

"Shameless."

"I am."

"Bastard!"

"Language dear~"

"Ath -"

"You hurt my gentleman's pride Cagalli. Or press will know that Ms. Cagalli Athha refuse to -"

She abruptly raised her hand up to prevent Athrun speak more. "Okay Zala, you win." He grinned triumphly. Reluctantly, she gave him her key. When she walked over to the passager's door, he following her behind. Before reaching the knob, she turned around only meet Athrun smiling. Annoyed, she spoke, "What now, Zala?"

As he reached door knob, he answered, "Opening the door, princess."

If she had enough strength to roll her eyes, she would have. She didn't care if her eyes were bulging out from its place. Lack of slept and have appetite gone had make her lack of energy. She groaned as she got in the car. Officially, today wasn't her lucky day.

But, Athrun had opposite side today. Maybe... Today was the best day in his life. He couldn't stop smiling and grinning from this morning when it come to beautiful blonde girl with amber eyes beside him.

* * *

"This all what you needs, Sir." He spoke firmly as extending some (looks like) important files in the wood desk.

He stared the files for a moment before reaching out it. After took a few look to the files, slide after slide paper he had flipped on, Patrick's eyebrow furrowed.

Slight of shocked expression had shown in his face. Finally, he reached one picture which scattered in front of him, on his luxury classical desk, seen that picture was old. It most took most of his interest because he looked at it with a long stare which maybe cause a hole on it.

"So... All this years." He began with unusual smirk in his lips. "That little spoiled brat!" He bang the picture to his desk, because all files slight flying to the air.

Andrew Waltfeld didn't even stir with Patrick's earlier action. As he knew how Patrick would react to his investigates result. He also predicted that next of the Zala's CEO will like a Bigbang theory or nuclear explosion, instead, which he never expected.

Patrick Zala, biological father of Athrun Zala, was laughing hard.

Yes, he laughed!

Andrew's eyes grew bigger, obviously, shocked and question's expression were adorning his tan face.

A few seconds passed away, finally his laughed was gone substituted with a serious expression.

"My suspicions had been proven then. This would make my plan. So perfect." As he stood up and walking around behind the chair, facing a big photograph of a blue haired woman with emerald eyes with a boy who resembled to her.

"What should we do now?" Andrew asked him facing his back.

Without turned back, he answered him, "Don't let your eyes off of all them! Told Jules to reschedule all my appointment. I want to speak to Campbell and -" he whirled while kept his face steady. "- that little bitch!"

"How about Athrun's feeling? And I'm sure that he sure wouldn't accept!" Andrew intercepted him shortly but without leaving his respect manner toward him.

"Who care about that damn spolied brat's feelling!? After years..." He narrowed his eyes, "He dissapointing me by married that bitch! Disobey me! Ashamed me! All I do is for him! for Zala!"

When he said 'Zala' he shouted, his loud voice echoing in his study room but Andrew remained silent and listening him like he always do.

"He already digging' a gold mine but he didn't realize... Yet! I will not make him ruined this!" He continued.

Listen and obey! That was Patrick Zala's will. What Patrick Zala's wish, he would got it no matter what!

"I want to see yours report next week! Don't let anybody know this... Even Athrun! You're dismissed!"

Andrew nodded. "Yes sir."

Andrew exhaled heavily after closing the door behind him. "Poor Athrun." He whispered.

Unknown to Andrew, behind the closing door, Patrick Zala still stood proudly except he turned to looking the beautiful portrait again. "Lenore... I will do anything for you. For us, Zala! Even that will make around me fall, make... Athrun fall." When he said the last part, his voice was low.

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading. Please... Give me your pieces of mind.

**Notes:** **[1] **taken from song lyric by Pure Saturday - Desire. Just borrowing the lyrics, I did not know how the song was. :p

**Special Thanks for: Bara no Jubai, Lezala, TheHouseOfAthhaZala, Myut**: You're back! Yay. About the last I couldn't tell you yet! Anyway thanks sis**, Koko serenade**: you've been busy too, good luck to your exam then! :) I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update. I'll hope you enjoy this chappie. :D thanks for your review, God bless to you too, And **Silent reader**.

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel**. **^o^)9**


	6. Unspoken Words part 1

**Disclaimer:** If I do own. I will kick hard Athrun's entire harem. Lol. :p

**Pairing:** MxAxCxS

**A/N:** Sorry for slow update. Many many sorry. *bow* I have try badly hard to concentrated to my last task of college. Yeah, I've graduated now. Hello...**real world! **^.^)/

I have made this a months ago just added the middle part and the title (back then, i still can't decide the title and lyric). I do not edit or re-read again, so please tell me if you found some mistake here and there. :)

**Special Thanks to: Ryuukou/Horsy, Cyaaz/Wolfy, Koko Serenade, THOAZ, Lezala and Silent readers. Lovya all~**

**Rate:** T+ for strong language.

**Enjoy~**

oOoxnelxoOo

"How's the progress?"

"Fine sir. As you're said before, he was sure clever, full of confident and in control. He acted like a noble one."

Uzumi Athha nodded knowingly while Kisaka, his right hand, described someone to him.

"Very good, Kisaka."

There was a long pause. The older man has spoken no more which made the younger one curious.

"Sir? -"

"And what do you think?"

"Sir?" Kisaka still didn't get it of what his boss has mean about.

"What do you thing about him? Speak truth, from your heart Kisaka." He asked firmly and wisely but not demanded.

Kisaka remained silent for a while. Cleared his throat, he began, "Honestly. Aside being infuriated, in good meaning of course. He's talented, kind and gentle person. But..."

Uzumi aware what would happen to his next statement. So he dropped it, he prefer to nodded of agreement. "Very well. Kisaka please put me through with my lawyer... And Ulen."

He obeyed him without hesitant, gave the older respectful bow. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Move On**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Unspoken Words (part 1)**

.

.

.

_ There are secrets about our love that must remain untouched. It's something that we can't reach in our lives right._ **[1]**

* * *

"Mornin' Cagalli honey~"

"Morning my ass and don't honey on me!"

"Oh dear~ someone have a very bad mood in this lovely morning."

Cagalli glared at her brunette best friend. "You absolutely fucking knew who the hell that makes me like this!"

She grinned innocently before took a seat in front of her. "Hmm... Smell good! What is it?" She claimed as she looking at Cagalli's breakfast on the table.

After have enough slept like night, she decide to rise early than other on her private room. The table, itself, has located in the balcony which has had a view of Kaguya beach. Despite the slight cold breeze that hit them, she didn't care because she was wearing a warm sweater.

Miriallia, herself, didn't bother to knock to Cagalli's chamber. She has plan to waking up the blonde girl which in her surprises, already rise and shine. And then she was surprise by her more, the blonde boss has make herself comfortable with her food plus her horrible mood.

"Very funny Haw, you knew already. This is what they called omelet, if you had amnesia. And... Don't even trying to change the subject!" She said as took a tiny bit of her food annoyingly.

"Come on Cags! Did I said sorry last night!?"

The blonde girls frowned.

"I have something to do. To ensure my suspicious."

"With Elsman?" Cagalli asked back with a many question across her face. "Yeah you're sure riiiiigghhhttt..." She said mockingly.

"Yes. It has to do with him."

"Why?"

"Hmm... It's my secret Cagalli." She answered as stifled to yawn. "Oh God, it's just take two night but I already this tired."

"Huh!?" Cagalli face was terrified. She looks like she has seen ghosts. And she had to urge not to flip out the table. '_Okay Cags! Thinking something positive!_' She assured herself.

Miriallia let go a tired breath, innocently, "You knew... With Elsman almost all night."

The fork has successfully slipped from Cagalli's hand. Her amber eyes grew wider. She looked like being hit with bunch of rhinos. Her expression had mixed in disbelief and horror, really priceless.

Miriallia raised her eyebrows at Cagalli's behavior and reaction. Suddenly, she got a message from Cagalli's expression.

"Oh no you don't -Oh God! Caga-! For the sake of Haumea's love! It's not like what you thinking have! Holy shit Cagalli, wiped away your ugly mind!" Miriallia yelled.

Cagalli sigh in relief. She would have a sudden heart attack in that was real. She reached out her slip's fork under the table.

"Shit Miri, you almost kill me!" Her heart almost popped out of her body if that true.

She shot Cagalli a murderous glare, "What! You the one who cause it! What the hell you're thinking about me! I'm not a cheap whore, Cags!"

"S-sorry okay. I'll admit it. I was thinking that you- you- oh God so hard to say this- you has slept with him. Well... Is all because you didn't tell me the truth and you've disappeared like a _whooz_!?" She said as she gestured her hand like a plane that has taken off.

"Whatever Cags! None taken!" Miriallia replied to ended their 'fighting' and bad assumption around them.

Cagalli still curious. "So... Then tell me... What are you doing with Elsman?"

"I've investigated him about something!" Miriallia acted like real detective.

_Well... That's new_. Cagalli said inwardly. _She's playing Sherlock Holmes meteor era's version_.

"If you really want to know, fine! I'll tell you. But promises don't be mad at me!"

She didn't know why? She suddenly didn't want to hear Miri's explanation again. The way Miriallia spoke sent a goose bump in her stomach. "W-why...would I be mad at you? Why... I have to promise?"

"Because I said so! You're in or not? Your choice!" Cause it's all about you. Unknown to Cagalli, She gulped nervously hard.

"Geez Haw. PMS!? You sure like a shit today. If you could tell me everything and make your ass happy, I'm in! I'll not mad, it's a promise." She claimed as made a cross sign in front of her chest. She was reaching out her orange juice while Miriallia began to spoke hesitantly.

"I-It's about you and... Athrun Zala."

She almost chokes her juice. Abruptly, she put his glass while coughing a little.

"W-what!?" She asked disbelief after managed to find her voice. It was obviously to Miriallia that Cagalli beyond angry.

"See... You're upset! That why I couldn't tell you yet!"

"What the fucking shit you've asked him?" She demanded while sent Miriallia a glare.

"Look... Calm down okay? It just my curiosity enveloped me since the day I met him. The way he spoke, he acted. Hell... The way he looked at you, Cags. And if you didn't realized there was a circlet sign in his left hand. Obviously, he was wearing a fucking ring before for God know for how damn long, but he just took it off." She paused a little bit to caught up air, "Why would he do that? Is he married? Engaged or divorced? We didn't know, press didn't know, world didn't know, I have heard the rumor several years ago but Zala has fade it away b-but- Oh Haumea... He was flirting on you! Did you not realize it? Or you to blind 'cause you're engaged? ...So that was the reason why I have to play nice with Elsman. And... I'm not slept with him!"

Cagalli's body began to trembling, her heart beat faster than normally, her face went pale and her eyes widened. Her face was shocked in terror. Miriallia had guessed it only take for a few days. Cagalli forgot that Miriallia have a big curiosity and crap... She also forgot that Miriallia has have taken a law education before.

"Cagalli, are you alright -"

"I-I'm f-fine Mir." She replied stammering.

"You're sure? You look -" Miriallia almost stood. Her voice full of worries.

Beyond confused, run was her last option instead she wanted to buried herself. She realized, the more she denied the more Miri's would seek the truth. It became worse if Miriallia knew Cagalli's past from another person.

Inhaled a heavy air around her, she tried to calm down herself before telling Miriallia the truth.

"I-i saw it. I-I saw the ring." Cagalli mumbled. Her voice was so low, almost whisper.

"So... Y-you k-knew this? Did you? Then be careful around him, okay? I think him more_ dangerous_ than Elsman!" She said to Cagalli innocently. She nods briefly only to make Mirillia froze. _She seems strange? Is something wrong -or something already happen!?_ _Oh, dear Haumea_. _I don't like where is going to be!_ Miriallia though hard.

She swallowed hard, straighten herself as she trying to listen whatever Cagalli would tell her.

"L-listen Miriallia. I-I will tell you my story. M-my p-past...about my past." She stammered. Miriallia reaching out Cagalli's hand to reassuring her to stop if she didn't want to talk about it.

_Past? What past? T-Their p-past? She knew him!?_ Miriallia replied in her mind.

Their moment was so rare to see, Mirillia usually saw the strong, cheerfully and stubborn Cagalli. Not like this. Not of this sudden melancholy air surrounded her. Not of those pair sad eyes which had to be a fiery one.

Cagalli who could read Miriallia's eyes just shook her head lightly. Mouthed 'I'm fine', she continue. "I-I don't know where to start but -" she looking straight into Miri's blue eyes.

"Cagalli..." She squeezes Cagalli's hand softly and gave her a warm smile.

"Y-you're right. H-He's ma-married."

Right... Miriallia's face was priceless because of her surprises' look. _Oh! Fuck!_

She scowled.

"I-I... At-Athrun... At-Athrun and I was engaged!"

Miriallia gasped. "No way!"

oOoxnelxoOo

According to the weather channel, it was supposed to be the warmest spring in Kaguya Island of Orb, at least in this year. But the breeze would enough to make a bare skin shivering.

Athrun was leaning comfortable in his couch in his warm room while sip his black coffee. On the hand, he stared at his laptop which showing a news channel.

Half-wet towel was hung up in his broad shoulder, he only wearing a bathrobe. It was two hour before he got to the project's place.

He sighed heavily as placing his cup to the table beside him. His mind gone to recalled last night conversation with Dearka. As he remembered that, he started to message his temple.

_"She had been suspicious, Athrun."_

_"What are you say -"_

_"Miriallia Haw. She knew you were hiding something."_

_"Are you -"_

_"Swear to my sexuality life, I didn't spill every single word! But damn... That woman was fucking smart!"_

_"Then?"_

_"You should more careful toward Athha. They could accidentally spill it out to the world." _

_"I don't care. If they might know my past with Cagalli -"_

_"Is not Cagalli or Miriallia who I was worrying about? For God sake Athrun is your wife! Meyrin! Your family!"_

_Silent. _

_"Tell me if you don't care Athrun!? She's just a victim, Athrun!"_

_Another silent._

_"Have you called her?"_

_A shook head._

_"God have your mercy. She has worried sick about you! Your secretary told me, she called several time but she couldn't reach you!"_

_A heavily breath._

_"I do... womanizer or whatever they've called me... but I don't play with their heart Athrun."_

_Another heavy sigh._

_"Athrun... Made your fucking choice! All of you were suffering...! Remember, Ms. Athha will marry someone else, not you! She's taken. She's already move on, Athrun. I hope you too."_

_Silent. A door's slam._

How many people do know his past with her? The past were brought him happy and sad at both time.

_"...She's just a victim, Athrun."_

Those words were keep playing over his mind since last night. For Athrun, it was behalf true. She was his victim but recalled that night, he also a victim. His family's victim. To be exact, his father's victim.

_So am I._

But black was black. Wrong was wrong. Mistake was mistake. He could only correct his mistake. But how? And when? He was the only one who knows. He was the only one who could.

Mentally debating whether to give her a call or just ignoring Dearka's suggestion, he really needs alcohol right now. Despite of how he hates that liquid so bad.

_"...Remember, Ms. Athha will marry someone else, not you! She's taken. She's already move on, Athrun. I hope you too."_

How could he forget if he almost caught a shining thing at Cagalli's hand? An elegant silver ring with a white diamond in the middle of it which -he hated to admit it -was perfectly fit in her slim finger. Almost similar which the one that he had given her several years ago, except the diamond, the ring was adorned with a ruby.

_"...She's already move on, Athrun. I hope you too."_

"I hope so... I was so hope." He mumbled to the air. Athrun had aware of that too. Just by watched to the Cagalli's new ring has caused his heart crash, but imagined that Cagalli already move on, it caused even worse.

"Mother..." He whispered through the air without no one could hear it. "I-I couldn't... This was too much... H-how... W-what I'm supposed to do? I need you mom. I-I'm so sorry..."

Later he knew, carrying 'Zala', which cause him felt so miserable. No time for doubt, this was his destiny after all.

He always though that he was strong and capable enough to face every single move he take but not for his love life. He thought he failed on that, he thought his love life was really suck. Screw with healthy life, screw with famous life, screw with Zala's name, if he couldn't manage his own will, his own life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He stared to his third finger on the left hand. He took it his ring after the first day he met Cagalli. He just hopes Cagalli won't realize, but then again...even her realized, it didn't matter. He hope he could show that he still love her, by _hide off_ his ring somewhere that the only prove he had showing her.

Call him egoistic. Call him sadistic. Call him arrogant. If he has her, he didn't care of anything else. Even if Meyrin hated him. Even if his mother dissapointed of him. Even if his father despised him. Even the world cursed him.

He needed a prove. Just one fucking proves. After that, the destiny and future will lead his way. He must accept whatever it take, even his heart scattered into pieces!

oOoxnelxoOo

A day pass by has turned into week. The team had working like a crazy. They tried to finish it as soon as possible but never leave the perfectness behind.

As Dearka has expected -aside of suspicious -Cagalli was trying so hard to avoided and ignored the amazing blue haired man -who still obviously and seems didn't care -who still 'chasing' and 'flirting' on her. Thanks to God only Dearka and Miriallia who seems to realize it.

Dearka on the other side was not lucky one. Miriallia has seemed change and turned into a very completely different person especially toward Athrun and Dearka.

Sometimes Dearka has caught her glare at Athrun's back which -in Dearka's inner mind, could make a hole in his back. When Dearka requested or invited her, she would gladly refuse him polite. So... This whole week he tried to remember 'what the fucking hell that caused she acted like that?'

_Is she already known Cagalli and Athrun's past? Even she knew that! What the fuck it has to do with me!? Aarrghh... Damn Zala! Fuck with your past!_ Dearka scowled in his mind.

"Hey... Why you looking at me like that?" A familiar voice had successfully interrupted his bad daydream.

"Because you're my fucking **nightmare**!" He answered lazily.

Athrun furrowed his eyebrow, confusing at Dearka's answer. "Why Elsman?"

"Athrun... It's Miri! She's change!" Dearka gave him, his childish look. A mature man pouted like a baby. Hilarious! Because a woman who he had only knew? Amazing! As of matter of fact, he's a fucking playboy!

The blue haired man tried to suppress his chuckle. Athrun titled his head innocently, "Change!? How so!? I didn't see anything wrong with her!? -"

"Because you've been busy chasing Athha!"

A loud sigh escaped from his mouth. They too tired to argued an 'Athha' topic, Athrun knew where would this issues going to be, after a hectic hard work all day.

"Dearka -"

"I might thing Athha already told her Athrun. Damn... There was never been a girl make me worse like this! What the hell she doing with me? I'm hopeless person in this universe, Athrun."

Athrun raised his eyebrow highly. Then suddenly something hit him. Athrun jerk his head back_, Ms. Haw knew!? How wonderful! Maybe... Soon enough everyone would know._ He speaks to himself sarcastically. But he soon admitted it; Miriallia did not seem a person like that.

Dearka's childish look turned into serious one, "Tell me Athrun."

Dearka's voice has made him on the ground again. He stared at him patiently.

"Who's your choice?"

"What -"

"Tsk.. Tsk... Zala don't play fool! You know what I mean? Who?" He sounded demand to Athrun to answering his question.

Despite to Dearka mood swing like girl's pms, he replied him shortly. "No one."

Athrun's answer had successfully make Dearka's jaw drop. "What the fuck -"

"I mean no one could take them out of my life."

"What do you mean?" He began to narrowing his amethyst eyes, "Oh shit! Don't tell me you will -"

Athrun gave him a sly smirk. "Yes I am." He look so proud with his answers, look likes he also already to accept whatever consequences he might takes.

"Damn Zala! You and your _harem_." Dearka grinned shepishly, "but I've warned you buddy. And that was my last warning!"

_Harem!?_ He replied slowly, he knew what he was doing. Although he was gambling to his life. "I know... I'm perfectly aware of that!"

Dearka replied him back, "You know dude, and you've played a fire. Good luck to you then. Don't let Yzak know it or it will be hell for sure!"

_I've already lived in hell since I left her._

oOoxnelxoOo

"Is she known?" Come voiced from a man nearly fifty years old.

"No, she doesn't know...yet." The younger one answered him.

"Are you going to surprise her?"

"Well, it does depend."

"Hahaha...good luck that young boy! Man...You're so romantic. No wonder, my wife speaks high about you. And Cagalli have falling in love with you." His laughter echoed the room.

The young guy flustered a bit, "it's not like that uncle...I-I'm just -why am I telling you this and...Don't call me boy!"

The old man chuckled, "hahaha...looks at your face! Cagalli would like it." He said mockingly then continues, "Just admit it! It's alright to show your affection toward her, Shinn."

The raven haired man has no word to reply his soon to be father in law. He was lost in Ulen's tease. "Like father like daughter." They spoke what they came in their head more quickly than thinking about it in first place.

Ulen sighed, "Sorry lad! I though you told her first then come here to visit how your father and mother doing!?"

Shinn more flustered when Ulen said "father and mother" thing. Although Shinn and Cagalli were engaged years ago, Shinn had seen still uncomfortable with that. He was still calling them uncle and aunt while the old peoples have insisted him to considered them like his own parents.

Of course, from the deep of his heart he wanted too... but he just too shy to utter out loud. That was why Ulen has still calling him a 'boy' which Via found it cute. And had successfully made him redder from embarrassment.

Shinn lost all his families for God know for how long! He was an orphan back there. He adopted by Dr. Todaka, his unmarried uncle. He was wise person like his own biological father. He treats him like his own son.

Back then, he was of course sad, being alone in the cruel world. To fade away his sadness he buried himself with study hard. Until he met Via, his mentor. She taught him to be a great doctor. And he did it. He was great, talented and successful doctor but unfortunately he was so cold. Everyone who knew him called him 'the ice/cold doctor'. He always thought about saving life, that's it, he never though what his patient or family's though and condition.

But -when he met **her, **he changed -no...He has back to who he was before lost all of his family. She gave him a second life. Too bad he couldn't repay her back. He was too late, really late.

"...inn?"

"..."

"Shinn!?"

"Oh-oh I'm so sorry? What was that again?"

Ulen let out a heavy breath. "I asked you, how long you'll stay in Orb?"

Shinn replied, "I didn't know. Maybe... One or two weeks?"

"Do you want me to call Cagalli to come home soon?"

"No, thank you. She will be back a few days later. Until then I already have plans." He gave Ulen a warm smile.

"What are they?" Ulen asked curiously.

Shinn gave him a small smile. "Just visit someone else?" After that, Shinn's look has changed to sad one.

Ulen knew what ha because his sudden changed. It was obviously because of **her**. Ulen feels sorry and sympathy with him. His so young but he loses everyone he loved so fast. "I'm sorry, Shinn."

Shinn cut him immediately with his genuine smile, "Please…don't be."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning, uncle. I'll go visit Lord Athha first then I'll…visit…**her**." He almost whispering when the word "she" come out. Ulen nodded briefly while gave Shinn a reassuring smile.

"That fast? Via would be disappointed!" Ulen almost pouted. Via was still at her working place. She just has a little time to 'reunion' with her student slash soon-to-be-her-son-in-law.

Shinn sighed, "I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't help. I've be needed soon in hospital." Shinn continued, "After that, I'll give surprise to your lovely daughter with my visit." Big smile adored his pale face while his ruby eyes shimmering, excited to meet as soon as possible with his lovely fiancé.

Ulen was understood because Shinn just like his wife, Via. Duty comes first. "Good luck then boy." Ulen grinned.

"Please…don't call me boy!"

Ulen just laughed.

oOoxnelxoOo

"I have a favor." She kept walking ignoring the blue haired man's request. "Please... Listen to me!" Another silence from the lady. She really didn't want to deal to him sooner or later... Or forever. After she listened to her best friend's story, she turned into very different person, according to Dearka's report.

She admired him, but what he had done to her best friend was ruined whatever she had thought about him. Now, this bastard -her new nickname to him -had following her all day like a plague.

So... She decided to build a facade like he and her friend's do. She had been kicked Dearka's ass to nor even touch or talk with her except in formal situation.

_"I was engaged with him." _

She could feel Cagalli's deep voice had echoing in her ears until now.

"Please... Ms. Haw. I need your help." He tried again... Tried too hard to convince the brunette woman in front of him who was still ignoring his presence.

_"He left me."_

"Ms. Haw. I knew you hear something about me from Cagalli."

Miriallia Haw had urged not to kicked his flawless face because she going to make embarrassed her company who she had served. She has high respectful toward Cagalli and Uzumi. She admired them. Their treat their employees like a family without forgetting to their main duty.

_"We were loved each other back then."_

"If I said yes! Would you leave me alone!?" She countered back without looking Athrun's face. She was getting frustrated and pissed of him.

"Hardly." He answered shortly yet firmly.

Miriallia was so upset. This guy was more persistent as she thought. She stopped her track abruptly. Whirled around she could saw Athrun's relief face. "Speak now or never!" Her tone was dangerous.

"I'm sorry." He didn't why he suddenly feel need to apologize.

"What for!?"

He mumbled as lowered gaze. Meanwhile, Miri tapped her foot impatiently. "For... Everything... I guess."

"So? What? Time's running, Mr. Zala?" She didn't bother to spare him a kindness even just for little.

He grateful silently that he now wearing a dark shades if not, she must be saw his eyes twitched a little caused of her bitterness.

"I have a request." He told her.

oOoxnelxoOo

"Zala?"

"..." Silence.

"Mr. Zala?"

"..." Ignored.

"Athrun Zala?"

"..." _That's better_.

"Jerk!"

"..." _I didn't know I have that in my middle name?_ Unknown to no one a chuckled has slipped from his lips.

"Fine. Let's no talk about it! Just sit there like a statue or I'll be pretending if you didn't exist and I'll go!" She pouted as crossed her arm in front of her chest.

Athrun just smiled bitterly. After avoiding him several times, now this time was his only change. Their time almost over just took a few days later, and then they will be... Back to their usual life before they've met. Before that's happen, Athrun must talk privately with her.

His last change, even he didn't type to so easily give up but he thought he has ready for whatever it takes.

He also has a deal with Miriallia last night. She knew their past. She admits if she hates him badly or...even worse.

He explained his situation at that time when he left Cagalli -when he still engaged to her. He couldn't explained to the blonde girl he love because he was too afraid. Too coward. Cagalli would reject him again. To knew that Cagalli already moved on. He couldn't bear if Cagalli would fall in love with other guys as he already conjuncture now.

_"I help you. Not because i like you nor i pity you. But you will see for yourself. She already moves on! She loves her fiancé, she love Shinn!"_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Alright." He said firmly which cause Miriallia raised her eyebrows. "Thank you. I appreciated that. Deal it is."_

_"Deal!? Tsk, look Zala. If she dumps you out, you must leave her; forget everything between whatever relationship you've with her in the past! -"_

_"But, if she with me again, will you speak to Dearka again!" Come his oh-so-confident reply. _

_"What!" She so shock with blue haired man request. "Why would I? That playboy has nothing to do with this. And you know what Cagalli would dump you like trash no matter what! Don't fly so high Zala!"_

_"Are you scared Ms. Haw?" Athrun smirked. "Just a talk? And you...scare? Or you scare you had fallen to him?" _

_Miriallia's eyes grew bigger. She wants to wiped Athrun's smirk and his all over confident talk. She has heard too much. _

_"Well?" He countered her back. _

_He's so good and...Dangerous, Miriallia thought. She gave the man, really murderous glare. "Have it your way! It's a deal! I'm not scare and I'm not a damn coward like you! Just don't hurt her ever again!"_

_"I won't. I promise." Athrun swear, smile appeared on his face._

_Miriallia let a heavy breath. She just makes deal with devil wear Armani. Cagalli would absolutely kill her for this. _

_"Tomorrow night. 9pm. In front of my room." He heard Miriallia said._

"Your time over Zala!" His thought vanish when his ex-lover interrupt it.

Now, thanks to Miriallia, Athrun and Cagalli has stood in front of her room. Miriallia has text her to meet her to her room which in her surprises, it was not Miriallia but Athrun instead. When she saw the blue haired-man, she just left to her room next to Miri's room. Of course, Athrun chased her. He did it. He has argued with her in front of room. Thanks again to God, the hallway was empty. Their worker's room was in other wings.

And Miriallia, only God know where she has been. Have a laid maybe? Or talks privately just like him with Dearka?

Cagalli already turned around to open her door's room but Athrun faster to catch her wrist.

"Wait Cagalli. Can we talk more privately?" Athrun's look was slight desperate.

"Athrun. Let's get to the main point. I'm tired. You're married, I'm engaged. End of Story. Let go off me!" Cagalli pointed him with her free finger.

_Let go off me? Let go off your hand? Or..._ Athrun thought. "No! Will you please listen to me?"

"No," she shook her head hastily. "No! No!"

"Cagalli, please listen. Don't do this to me!" He tightened his grip which cause Cagalli winced a bit.

"Athrun you're hurt me!" Cagalli almost screamed while glare at him.

_Hurt? Hurt what? Your hand? Your heart?_ Athrun's mind asked. "Dammit Cagalli. Please stop. Just listen and I will go."

Cagalli stopped to fight him. She breathes heavily. "Fine, talk and go!"

"Can we go somewhere else -"

"No." Athrun suggest it and Cagalli refused it.

"I'm so sorry." He started.

"Sorry for what?" She snapped then looking away, avoided Athrun's half desperate, half pleading mesmerized eyes. His face was full of worries.

Athrun has a small smile in his face. He raised his hand to Cagalli's cheek. She tenses a bit but not throws away his hand. "I wish I could turn back time."

"You know you couldn't."

"I'm sorry." His finger moved to caress her cheek. A slight tint pink appeared while Athrun's finger rubs her gently. "I'm so sorry. I wa-want to explain everything but now, I-I don't know why I lost words."

Finally a amber meet emerald.

Cagalli face has softened, she didn't why she had to listen the man who left and hurt her. Maybe Athrun's annoying effort almost every day had an effect to her. Or from the bottom of Cagalli's heart, she still has same feeling as him.

"Athrun..."

"Your wedding's invitation was surprise me, Cagalli. I-I thought I has move on. I thought I have forgotten you. I thought I didn't love you anymore. But then again, it was my fucking silly thought." He leaned closer to her. He was looking at her face thoughtfully. He was mesmerized with her loving face. Her long blonde hair. Her blazing eyes. Her addictive pink lips.

He stared there longer. Her mouth was slight open.

Cagalli seem hesitated. But, Athrun's genuine voice and those honest eyes has hypnotized her. She decided to listen to him whatever he trying to say about.

"But I -Athrun, I -"

"Can I kiss you?" she was surprise very hard with his unexpected question. She stared him disbelief. Maybe, she was hear it wrong, she thought to herself.

_Just one kiss and if you don't want me...again, I-I leave away for you, for your life...forever_. Athrun speak to himself reluctantly.

Cagalli asked him. "Pardon?"

"You hear it baby and I want do it," he said with his husky and temptation voice as he learn more closely. "Right now." With that, he claimed her lips gently, just a chaste kiss.

Cagalli seem tenses a bit, when he pull away, he could see her shocking face. But their face was few inch away.

Athrun with half open eyes tried to kiss her again. As she read his thought, she closed her eyes, Athrun took it as permission. Again, he kisses her soft lips. Cagalli didn't respond immediately. But Athrun didn't give up since Cagalli has not pushed him away.

Second later, she finally gave up. She kisses him back. Athrun almost smirk between their kiss because of Cagalli's respond. He rose both of Cagalli's hand to his neck then his in her lower back and back of her neck as he deepened their kiss.

They knew this is so wrong. So damn wrong!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli knew this obviously one of her biggest mistake. But she couldn't help. She have to admitted, she need him as he need her. She missed all about him, how he teases her, how her smiled to her, how he could turn her easily into jelly until how he touch her.

She has tried several time, how she was trying hard to kick him from her thought and her mind. Being with him almost ripped her heart out.

He stills the man who has an effect to her. He stills the man who she cares about. He stills the man who she still in loves it.

Love?

After what have he done to her?

_He left you, Cagalli! After you gave him everything! Remember!?_

She was aware. But she still kisses him back -showing how much she has missed his kiss.

_She has a wife! A fucking wife, Cags!_

She was aware that too. But...he cared for her too. He still cares for Cagalli too. He told her several times. And they kissed deeper, more intense, more and more. They wanted more.

They have touched everything they want to touch as their lips still glue each other. Their hands were everywhere. They didn't worried someone would catch them. Or they didn't care anymore if they had been caught?

This moment is...them! Only them!

He lips still addictive to him. He knew how to turn her on. His kiss was gentle yet passionate different with Shinn.

_Shinn! Oh my God! Shinn!_

Cagalli has betrayed her fiancé. And...**her**!

_I can't!_ Cagalli push away Athrun gently as she stopped their kiss. Her both hands were in his chest. She bows her head and shut her eyes. They were still panting hard and flustered.

Athrun titled his head confusing. "Why?" He said whispering. His hands already in her both arms. Her knees were still weak even for stand still.

"I-I can't." She managed to speak between her lack of air and her betrayal's feeling. _This is so wrong but I couldn't stop myself._

"But why? I though you -"

"I-I j-just can't, Athrun." She said with lower voice, almost desperate one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No!

Don't!

Fuck no!

He refused to give up after their sweet moment.

"Cagalli, listen to me. Cagalli, please look at me."

Cagalli obeyed him reluctantly. He looked straight to his lovingly and worried emerald eyes with a bit watery eyes. Obviously was no happy expression in Cagalli's face.

"I'm so sorry love. Second ago, indeed was a mistake. Only mine not yours. But -" he took a deep breath, "I'm not regretting it. Every single fucking moment we have shared, it's not mistakes for me. Do you understand?"

She gave him a question look. "Wha-what are you trying to offering me off, Athrun? You...you do realize is so wrong! But why...why Athrun?" Her voice trailed off. "Ju-just let me go."

He couldn't look away from her amber orbs. "Cagalli, please -"

"I couldn't. I've betrayed him!" _And her_, she added inwardly, bit trembling. Shook her blonde head quickly.

"Cagalli, please, please listen to me." Athrun still trying to assured her.

Immediately Cagalli stop and listen to the blue haired man carefully.

"Do you see any regret in my eyes?"

Her amber eyes widened with the sudden question and Athrun firmly look. As an answer, Cagalli shook her head again, slowly.

"Do you see any doubt?" He asked again while she shook her head again quicker.

"Do you trust me?"

"..." No answer from Cagalli. But her eyes never leave his.

"Do you see love?"

"Athrun, I -"

"Do you love me?" Cagalli's lips part away but not even a single word come out. Her eyes softened and a single tear drop from her eye.

Athrun smiled genuinely. He wiped away the tears with his thumb as caressed her cheek gently. "Because I do." Then, he claimed her lips again. _I really love you_.

They kissed again. A desperate one. A sad yet happy kiss at the same time. An assured kiss. A loving kiss. A forbidden kiss. A sin kiss.

They've accepted whatever world might try to punish them. But now, they turned back to their past. Just now they wanted time to stop. Or maybe for...forever?

This time is our, as they thought together. This was their sin which they'll carry forever.

_I love you too._

The forbidden words have been spoke out. They've choose to drown together.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** There! Three fics a week, now I'll get to sleep peacefully. Lol. XD

If any readers here also read TbY (my Indo fic), chapter two was inspired by last part of this chapter (talk about kissukissu). :D if you find similarity well... This chapter cause it (lame excuse -..-")

Who's the victim? And who's the devil now? Wkwk...

AsuCaga : You're an evil author!

Me : say it again and I will change this main pairing with DearkaxMiriallia!

AsuCaga : (silent)

Me : good! *evil smirk*

Miriallia : (choke) WTH! Who want to be with that playboy!?

Dearka : (blink2eyes) thank you my lovely author!

Me : *runaway*

To my sis in law, THOAZ please stop playing around with my ff account :p And have a safe trip to Singapore (?) :D

Please review~

**Notes: [1]** Taken from song lyric: D-lite (Daesung of BigBang) - I Love You. I really fallen for this song now (T/w/T)/ so touching and the violin made me melt. *sigh*

**Many Thanks.**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


End file.
